Leather and Lace Vol 1 - Sweet Surrender (Abridged Version)
by Kimberley Jackson
Summary: Sam/Jack. Series of Short Stories. On an undercover mission, things start to get slightly out of hand... 50 Shades of Grey, but with Sam and Jack instead. WARNING: D/s with soft sexual innuendo - probably will get censored in later parts, due to rating restrictions. Full versions on my website.
1. Surrender

"She's mine."

Sam Carter's eyes widened at the blunt, curt statement. Jack O'Neill stared calmly at the man who had grabbed her butt, effectively preventing her from giving him an outraged speech and breaking his arm.

It was outrageous on so many levels to play along with this little game—even if he only did it to uphold their cover. Even if it was only to protect her.

She jerked her head around to look at the tall, handsome man next to her. She needed to keep her feelings for her superior officer in check.

His hand slipped around her waist, and her muscles tightened at his sudden touch. Heat jolted through her. They hardly ever touched, not like this.

Sam opened her mouth, groping for words. She had to say something, not doing so would cross a line.

Her breath hitched, when Jack jerked her around to face him and pulled her hard against his chest. She held her breath, overwhelmed at his sudden closeness.

A hint of aftershave still lingered on his skin, mixing with his own unique scent. Her skin tingled at the warmth radiating from his body. She shuddered and lifted her face, bewildered at the ardency of her body's reaction to him.

She shuddered and lifted her face, bewildered at the ardency of her body's reaction to him. Time was relative, it had to be. There was no other explanation for how it seemed to slow down around him, every one of his touches becoming more intense. His arms ran down the sides of her body, along her waist, holding her firmly in place. One of his hands tilted her head up, and their gazes met.

She thought she saw apology in his eyes, along with the relentless order to play along. Outrageous, even in their situation.

Before she could form another thought, he closed his mouth over hers. Her brain short-circuited.

There was nothing tender about the kiss. Nothing like she imagined during those sleepless nights when her mind flooded with forbidden fantasies about her CO. He wasn't soft, or tentative, but more seductive, more thrilling than she could have ever imagined.

His lips moved roughly over hers, claiming her, teasing her, playing with her as though they'd been doing this for years. He knew exactly what he wanted, knew exactly how to make her want him give it to him.

Long forgotten lust pooled in her abdomen at his primal possession of her body—so unexpected she didn't stand a chance against it. Damn, the man had game, she had to give him that.

She gasped, and Jack took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. If he was surprised by her compliance, he didn't let it show.

Sam whimpered and fisted the front of his black shirt. He had to let her go. Oh, please, before her body and mind spun out of control. She arched into him, wanting so much more.

Jack's hands came to rest on hers, his thumbs brushing over the delicate skin and over her pulse point. She groaned into his mouth and he jerked her arms away from his chest putting them behind her back. He held them there while at the same time pressing her body fully against his.

Sam opened her mouth wider to welcome his exploring tongue. She could have freed herself, should have put him in his place. He had to know that. Was he waiting for it? All she needed to do was pull out of his grasp and put on her best professional tone to tell him he was out of line.

He broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes to find him studying her face. She flicked her tongue across her lower lip. She leaned into him, then stopped. What in the world was she doing? This was her commanding officer. His hands tightened around her wrists when she tried to move away. His eyes darkened.

This was his game. He was in control. Heat surged through her at the expression in his eyes. Over the years they'd worked together, they had perfected the art of communicating without words. The feelings they held for each other contributed to this ability, even if they'd both decided to ignore them long ago. She read the silent question in his eyes. Would she go along with it? Or did she want to abort the mission?

Sam gazed into his deep, dark eyes. Given their ranks and their working relationship, her action would be nothing short of scandalous. Court-martial, here we come.

She lowered her gaze to his lips. "Sir." A breath against his chin, her wrists relaxing in his grasp. Complete and utter surrender to his power.

Bewilderment flared in his eyes, quickly replaced by something dark and powerful as he gave her a lopsided smirk. Well, this was definitely going to be interesting.

Her moan died in his mouth as his lips roughly claimed hers. She twisted her hands, wanting desperately to touch him to pull him closer against her. If only she could her hands through his short, unruly hair. The blazing need to challenge his dominance rushed through her. If only because she wanted to make him subdue her anew. She tugged at his grip.

Jack twisted her arms up, just enough to render her immobile, but not enough to hurt her. God, the man knew exactly what he was doing. And he was way too good at it. His kiss softened as her resistance faded. A soft whimper escaped her.

Unexpectedly, he broke the kiss and released her arms. Sam exhaled, their surroundings drawing her back to reality. Damn. How did that get so out of control?

Jack's gaze held hers intensely, his fingers caressing her cheek with the slightest brush. Then he turned to the security guard who had grabbed her butt, his arm still around Sam's waist.

"As I said, she belongs to me."

Sam turned her head and held the guard's gaze. He gave a curt nod.

"Alright, but keep your slave under control from now on. If she disrespects one of the masters again, there will be public punishment."

Public punishment, my ass. Sam's jaw clenched, her hand fisting at her side.

Jack's hand on her hip tightened. "She won't, I assure you."

Colonel O'Neill had kept his distance from her after the incident in the club. She couldn't help feeling grateful for it. Clearly he'd been as surprised at her swift submission if the way he looked at her was any indication. Every time their eyes met, his intense gaze carried such predatory heat her pulse went mad.

Even his presence as he sat at the briefing table next to her at this very moment unsettled her.

The whole situation at the BDSM club had been so far beyond the line of appropriate behavior the line wasn't even visible anymore. Granted, it had been for the sake of uncovering a Goa'uld who was still living hidden on Earth, and who had built his own little kingdom in an underground BDSM club near Washington.

They'd finished the mission, managed to capture Min, and handed him over to the Tok'ra. Mission complete.

Still, there had been that kiss—that brief moment of absolute surrender on her part. It was hard to step back and deny the kaleidoscope of feelings that had shot through her then. She had done more than just surrender for the sake of their cover, and from the way Jack looked at her afterwards, they both knew it.

She was used to receiving orders and following them to the letter, but none of those had ever been of a personal—let alone sexual—nature. The ease with which she had received her CO's orders that night felt so natural, it was deeply unsettling and promising at the same time.

She wasn't a weak woman. Never had been. She prided herself on being a feminist who didn't hesitate to put any man who dared question her abilities in his place. Such fortitude came with being a female soldier in an army largely considered a man's club. She was independent, strong and had learned how to go after what she wanted.

All the more surprising how thrilling it had been to be dominated by, and completely at the mercy of, her commanding officer. Yes, she'd read about BDSM clubs, read about the lifestyle in scandalous little newspaper articles. Never once had it crossed her mind that it might be something she herself would find exciting. Least of all that such a secret desire would surface on a mission with her commanding officer.

Sam sighed, and directed her attention back to the present. God, Daniel was still yacking on about Min's history on Earth. She sneaked a glance over at Jack seated next to her. No surprise, he looked positively bored as he doodled what looked suspiciously like a weird version of Homer Simpson.

She stifled a giggle and the colonel looked up at her. Sam turned her head to Daniel, but she could feel Jack's gaze still on her. Something about the way he'd looked at her made her nervous.

Her stomach clenched when she considered what he might be thinking of her after the club incident. Had she lost his respect? Or worse, did he intend to report the incident?

Paper crinkled and Sam glanced down at a little note he moved toward her. Neither Hammond nor Teal'c were paying attention, and Daniel was too involved in reciting the ancestry of the entire Greek pantheon now. O'Neill's scribbles probably didn't even strike anybody as unusual at this point.

Sam placed her hand over the paper and glanced down at it.

_Look at me. That's an order._

Her breath caught. What the hell did he think he was doing? An order like this was completely out of line. He had to be aware of that. She turned in her seat and looked up, pretending to listen to what Daniel was saying before she finally scribbled her answer under Jack's words.

_What if I don't?_

She deliberately didn't use the word "sir". For now, she wanted to remain as neutral as possible until she was sure of his intentions.

She slid the paper back over to his side. They were playing a dangerous game. Hammond was sitting right across the table from them. At any moment, Daniel could ask her some profound scientific question about his briefing, and at this point, her mind was so pre-occupied she'd probably stammer out one- or two-syllable words.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack read her words. He raised his eyebrows before the hint of a smirk played around his mouth. He went back to pretending to scribble, and Sam turned her attention back to Daniel. Still talking about Min's ancestry.

Paper crinkled again. Okay, at this point they were lucky Hammond didn't notice, or at least chose to ignore what they were doing. What, was this high-school? She pulled the paper over.

_Then the game's over and we forget about it. Your choice._

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Her choice. Sam swallowed hard. Had he just made her an offer? A very inappropriate, very dangerous offer? A thrill shot through her. Oh, this was so wrong. She shouldn't even consider it.

She looked down at the words again. After the kiss in the club, she wanted more, wanted to explore this side of herself. But not with just anybody. She wanted him to explore that side with her. This could either go horribly wrong, or turn out to be the best decision of her life.

Next to her, O'Neill shifted. Oh yeah, he was nervous. With this little sheet of paper, she could have his ass for sexual harassment. It wasn't explicit, and he hadn't signed his name, but after what had happened at the club, she wouldn't have a hard time winning a case of coercion in a court martial. Not that she'd ever do that.

Sam bit her lower lip and wrote her answer. She inhaled and, for a moment, considered just crumbling it up. It was a risk. Her stomach did a little lurch when she read over her answer.

_Yes, sir. _

She slid the sheet back over to him and closed her eyes when he took it. Damn. She'd actually done it. What the hell was wrong with her?

Jack raised his eyebrows. He sat up straight in his chair, uncharacteristically awake for a briefing from Daniel. Leaning forward, he folded the paper up and slid it into his back pocket.

Sam felt his eyes scrutinize her. Right. _Look at me._ His order from before still hung in the room between them. Slowly, she turned her head and met his gaze...

_**End (Nov 13, 2013)**_


	2. Submission

**Submission (Sweet Surrender Series II)**

It had started out slowly – almost innocently. In retrospect, Sam couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to go along with everything.

After her initial doubts, and the mission briefing, out of which she had almost fled, Jack had followed her to her lab, casually asking for some kind of report (that she knew he'd never read anyway), before he had eventually asked her "What are you doing on Friday evening?"

At first she had been so put off by the direct question that she had merely stared at him for full 5 seconds. It was only when he had raised his eyebrows, and asked "Carter?" in a very demanding voice, that she had snapped out of it.

The truth was, she didn't have any plans – not if you didn't count renting some movie and spending the evening alone on the couch to be a plan anyway – and so they had agreed that he would come to pick her up at 8.

And so he had. Sam had been somewhat nervous. It had been completely different in the club, where the situation had built up to a sexually charged atmosphere between them and ended in a very arousing kiss – as opposed to now, where it seemed to be all about planning their strategies ahead. And their little date had definitely felt like strategic planning.

But as it turned out, all Jack wanted that evening was talk. He took her out to a nice little restaurant for pizza and beer, and, after some superficial small-talk about work, unceremoniously dove into the subject. She had always appreciated his directness – and it helped to ease the situation then, for he managed to make it sound like a casual conversation.

"Do you trust me?"

The question had been hanging in the air between them, and for a moment, Sam had had a hard time breathing when she met his intensely dark eyes, and saw the way with which he was scanning her appearance: in a mixture of absolute adoration and a distinct relentless control. She had realized that he expected an answer to something and looked at him completely clueless.

"What?"

"Sam…" He had definitely had her attention then when he used her forename in that very intimate, almost gentle way. "It's not that hard of a question to answer…"

"Trust you… Sir?" Her voice had been shaky and she had realized that she was not giving her intelligence any credit by dumbly repeating his question. But for a moment, the sheer intensity of it all had overwhelmed her, and she had a hard time to stop herself from turning around and running out the door again.

"Yeah…" he had affirmed, quite obviously amused by her very uncharacteristic dullness. Sam Carter lost for words: that was definitely something…

"Absolutely... Sir. Otherwise I don't think we'd still be working on the same team together."

"Good point – but I actually didn't mean in the field." His response had been casual, and then, while keeping a close eye on her, he took a sip of his drink.

"I do trust you," Sam affirmed again after a short moment, holding his eyes while she did so. He had been satisfied with her answer, and then started talking about how to proceed from that point on. Nothing of what they did on Friday evenings would ever interfere with their work – nor would they let the two parts of their lives mix, that much they had agreed on. Jack had assured her, that he would never ask sexual favors of her while they were in a workplace environment. And so they had been on safe grounds.

Since Sam had never done anything remotely connected to submission before, they had started talking about hard limits (albeit rather awkwardly). Eventually, they had agreed that they would find out about her soft limits as they went along. Sam had made clear however, that she was not okay with anything involving pain – first and foremost because it turned her off, and secondly, because she was concerned about how to explain possibly resulting injuries to the base doctors in their regular physical exams.

Jack had agreed, and assured her that he really wasn't into inflicting pain either – although he would have considered doing it if she had been really into it. Deep inside he was glad, that this was not the turn their little game would be taking.

He knew this entire scenario was wrong, given their working relationship and the fact that he commanded her in the field – and maybe the desire to submit her sexually owed its existence to just those years of fantasizing about ordering her to do sexual things instead; he really wanted to explore the control component of their relationship.

And apparently that was what she was after too.

Oh yeah, Freud would have definitely had fun analyzing them…

Eventually they had agreed to meet up one week after that at Jack's house, and parted. There had been no kiss or touches of any kind – if one didn't count the occasional hand-on-waist touches of course.

Therefore Sam felt almost insecure, when, one week later, she was standing in the middle of Jack's living room, and waited for him to return from the kitchen with the beer he had offered to her.

He smiled at her gently when he returned and handed her the cold bottle. Sam took a huge sip of the cold, bitter liquid, not caring for whether he thought she was nervous or not. She needed some alcohol to get rid of the tension that was spreading through her body.

She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. And she had no idea what to expect – she of all people. The one person, who was constantly planning ahead, analyzing, strategizing and calculating the outcome of situations or actions, was absolutely clueless about how this would turn out. It was both frightening and absolutely thrilling for her.

Jack didn't give her a clue about what he was planning – and therefore withheld the necessary data from her brains, that she needed to overthink. Smart man.

Sam looked at him. He looked no different from usual: cargo pants and a dark grey, button-less shirt. Nervously, she took another sip of her beer. Oh, yes, she was definitely overdressed in her leather pants and the white blouse. Not to mention the make-up. She started to feel a little bit stupid.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Jack smiled at her, while he sat down, "You look amazing."

"Thanks… Sir. I feel overdressed." Sam replied, looking around mildly lost. She had no idea what to do – or what he wanted her to do; or whether they were playing yet or not.

Jack smirked at her obvious nervousness, and bit down a comment about how they could take care of her feeling overdressed. He really wanted to take it slow today, and ease them both into the relationship – and ordering her to drop her clothes would hardly serve the point.

So, after a moment, he put his beer on the glass table in front of him and leaned back on the couch. "I want you to seduce me."

She almost choked on the sip of beer she had just taken, and stared at him wide-eyedly. "Sir?"

"Seduce me, Car… Sam." Oh, almost slip-up. He really had to remember calling her Sam in this context – just to draw a clear line between their working relationship and this little exploration.

"Seduce you how, Sir?"

"Surprise me." He looked at her expectantly.

"Okay…" Sam replied insecurely and for a moment just stood there, her face looking like she was meticulously planning one of her little experiments in the lab.

"Problem?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows, when she didn't move.

"No, Sir… I'm just trying to think of a way to…"

"Oh fer crying outloud, quit planning. Just go with the flow." Jack replied. "I wanna feel it – not feel like I'm going through a mission briefing."

Sam had to bite down a little smile, and then put her bottle down on the table. "Sorry, Sir." Seduce him – that shouldn't be too hard, considering that she knew he was into her already. And besides, it wasn't like she hadn't seduced men before; just never her commanding officer.

No, she scolded herself inwardly. He was not her commanding officer here. He was Jack. They had agreed on drawing a distinct line. Sure, she'd still have to call him Sir, but she had to stop thinking of him as her superior officer or the lines would become blurry.

Slowly, she walked towards the couch where he was sitting, holding his eyes. His interest grew with every step that she took towards him. He expected her to sit down next to him, but she surprised him when she moved to straddle him with her legs resting on either side of him on the soft surface of the couch.

She was very careful about keeping body contact to a minimum still, and her kneeling position allowed her to hold her hips just above his thighs without really touching yet.

Her head was hovering slightly above his now, and he had to look up slightly to meet her eyes. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and then slowly made their way up to his neck when she leaned in to brush her lips against his in an almost non-existent, tentative first touch.

Oh, this was thrilling. She definitely had game, he thought quietly, when her soft, female scent engulfed him, and he had to suppress the need to pull her hips into full contact with his. He wanted her. He had wanted her the moment she had walked through the front door – but today was not about physical lust yet, but about slowly easing them both into the game, so had to keep his feelings in check.

Sam moved her head back and looked at him somewhat insecurely. "Aren't you going to touch me?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "I will… if I feel you deserve it. But you have to put a little more effort into it. At the moment I'm not feeling it yet…" He saw a spark of challenge flicker in her eyes, and smirked. Oh, yes, this was definitely going to get interesting. She was feisty – to the point of insubordinate – even in the field; and while he allowed her to slip up at work (mainly because she was smarter than him, and she was usually right), he did absolutely not intend to show her the same courtesy here. However, that was what would make their little games interesting. A submissive who was 100% obedient was no fun, for neither dominant nor submissive.

Sam gently pushed him back to lie against the back of the couch, his head resting comfortably against it, before she moved in and firmly placed her lips on his. The touch made them both shudder slightly with the expectation of what was to come.

The young woman opened her lips to gently run her tongue along his lips, tempting him to open his mouth and allowing her to deepen the kiss. He didn't relent; however, he started kissing her back. She was good; he had to give her that. Seductively, she used her lips, tongue and teeth to run them along his own lips, tease him, and nip gently at his lower lip while her hands were grazing the skin of his neck in butterfly touches, before, every now and then moving along his shoulders and clasping them through the material of his shirt.

Finally, after endless moments, Jack moved his hands up to first rest on her upper thighs, and then run along her endlessly long legs up to rest on the apex of her thighs, his fingers moving under the hem of her blouse.

Sam sighed softly, when she finally felt him touch her, and Jack rewarded her by opening his mouth to her insistent explorations, allowing her to fully engage him in an open-mouthed kiss. And so she did; fervently, almost desperately, seeking out his tongue in a tender battle for dominance and submission, until they were both breathless.

They broke the kiss, and when their eyes met, Sam looked at him somewhat smugly. Okay, this was definitely against the rules, he decided. She was way too cocky, and seemed to be under the false impression that by asking her to seduce him, she had become the dominant one. It was time to change that.

He held her eyes sexily, dangerously, darkly, while he moved one of his hands from her hips up along her back. His fingers followed the contour of her spine up her neck into her short hair, and once they had reached their goal, he fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her head back, gently but with a firmness that didn't allow for disobedience.

Sam gasped, when she felt his lips on her chin, which then moved seductively down her throat. Testing whether she would follow his wordless command, Jack let go of her hair. She kept her head in place, exposing her neck to him and he smiled appreciatively.

Determinedly, he moved both of his hands to the first button of her blouse, right under her collarbone, and opened it. Sam's breathing hitched slightly in her throat, but she kept her head in place and her neck completely exposed.

Jack waited a moment, drawing out the suspense, while at the same time admiring the milky skin he was revealing under the fabric, before he opened the next button; then the one after that, until he had reached the last one and could push the material out of the way.

Appreciatively, he ran the back of his hand along the skin of her neck, down over her collarbone, and along her cleavage. She was wearing a white tank top and a bra underneath, so his access was still rather limited, but it was enough for him for now.

His eyes took in her beautifully freckled skin and he leaned forward to place his lips against the base of her throat, before he ran his tongue down to her collarbone, tasting her skin and eliciting a barely audible whimper from her. He smiled against her skin and then gently tugged at the sides of her open blouse.

"Off," he rasped against her skin with authority in his voice and she moved away from him slightly to obey and pull the blouse off. She discarded it onto the couch next to them, and then looked down into his eyes again which were staring at her somewhat expectantly.

"I might be mistaken," he eventually started, when she didn't give any indication that she was about to say something, and leaned in to brush his lips along her jawline to her ear, "but isn't an order usually acknowledged by the words 'Yes' and 'Sir'."

"Yes, Sir… sorry, Sir." Sam replied breathlessly. "Won't happen again."

"It better not," he affirmed. Leaving the possible consequences up for her own imagination, he instead dedicated his efforts back to exploring her skin and ran his lips down the soft skin of her chest to her breast.

He froze, when suddenly her hands ran from his shoulders to his hair, and ever so slightly urging him on to where she wanted him. Instantly, his hands moved to her hips, firmly holding her in place while he withdrew from her skin all together.

Confused, she looked down at him.

"Hands on my shoulder, Sam. Don't move them again, and don't you ever try to guide my movements again. You are not the one in control, here… understood?"

"Y-yes Sir," Sam replied shakily, moving her hands back to his shoulders. "I didn't mean to… sorry, Sir."

"So many slip-ups? As the good little soldier that you are, you should be used to following orders, and only acting after you've been given an order," he rasped into her ear, biting her earlobe sharply, and was satisfied when she whimpered softly.

"I know, Sir, it was an automatic reaction. I meant no disrespect," she replied.

"I trust it won't happen again then."

"Yes, Sir." Her voice betrayed her growing arousal at their little power play and he smirked. She was pretty good at this considering the fact that she had never done this before. He could still remember the awkwardness the first time he had tried this with Sara. She had never really gotten into it, but even the first time exploring she had been unconsciously unwilling to follow his orders. Sam on the other hand was a natural – not surprising giving her military training. Still he was surprised by the extent of her willingness to completely follow his lead – and slightly overwhelmed by the amount of trust she put into him.

Even now, she barely moved an inch, although he could tell by the way her breath was coming shorter, she was getting visibly aroused. Slowly, he moved his hands to her lower back, pulling her hips into full contact with his own, letting her feel the growing bulge in his pants, and letting her to move her hips against him slightly.

Sam bit her lips, and focused on keeping her arms on his shoulders when he resumed the delightfully taunting task of exploring her skin with his mouth. Gently, he urged her to lean back against his steadying arms, to allow his lips access to her breasts and her belly. She was only supported by his arms, and if he dropped her now, this would end in a very awkward (and very hard to explain) accident. She knew, however, that he would not let her fall, and so she completely relaxed against his arms.

Amazed by how much she trusted him, he rewarded her obedience by placing his mouth on the peak of one of her breasts through the fabric of the top. This was far from being satisfying, he decided after a moment and shifted slightly.

"Okay, up…" he muttered against her collarbone and firmly steadied the young woman as she complied with his order. "Arms up," he ordered as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her top and then gently pulled it up and over her head, revealing the taut, creamy skin of her stomach.

Sam gasped, when his hands made contact with the bare skin, and started exploring and teasing her. She longed to feel him skin on skin. It wasn't fair that she had lost two items of clothing already, and he was still fully dressed.

"Sir…" she murmured urgently, slowly lowering her arms again – unsure of whether she was allowed to do so. He helped her by locking his fingers with hers and moving her hands behind her back, keeping them there, while he replied with a little humming sound that vibrated against her skin.

"Am I allowed to remove your shirt as well?"

He moved back from her, and looked up at her. "I'm not going to have sex with you. Not today," he announced warningly, and his resolve was seriously challenged when he saw the utter disappointment written all over her face. Then however, she surprised him by nodding and saying, "Yes Sir."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"You don't have to explain your reasons to me, Sir."

"Good little soldier, aren't you?" he rasped against her ear and bit her earlobe gently, before he turned her head and claimed her mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. She was being very good, and he fully intended to reward good behavior, so he finally placed her hands at his shirt, signaling her permission to take it off, and smirked. "Feel free…"

She smiled at him sexily and then removed the shirt by pulling it over his head, leaving his hair slightly ruffled. Damn, he was attractive, she thought quietly, while she admired his broad chest with its soft curly hair and the muscles of his stomach. Fascinatedly, she moved her hands to touch his chest, but his fingers around her wrists stopped her just in time.

"Ah!" he protested playfully. "Removing the shirt was granted; touching on the other hand…"

Damn, she really had to focus. "Permission to touch you, Sir?"

"Denied," he replied with a vicious gleam in his eyes, and pulled her into another searing kiss fully meant to increase her frustration. He longed for her to touch him, but if he was honest with himself, once she did touch him, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself. He had just wanted her for too long, and the way with which she absolutely gave herself over to him – the trust she showed – was more than enough to test his restraint.

He moved his hands so he could guide her upper body to come in full contact with his, and swallowed the needy little moan that escaped her lips. When he finally released her mouth, it took her a moment to open her eyes and regain control of her breath, before she looked at him, and whispered, "Please, Sir" against his mouth in the sexiest tone that he had ever heard coming from her lips.

The thought of giving in to her request was alluring, and so he finally leaned back against the couch, and looked at her deliciously disheveled looking form. "Touch me."

Her hands were on him almost instantly, exploring, teasing, and gently caressing the skin of his chest and his upper belly, while she leaned down, hovering her lips as closely as she could above his without touching. She enjoyed the momentary power that she held over him, when she saw his eyes close at the touch, and his head fall back against the couch.

Her lips grazed his neatly shaven cheek, and then ran down his throat. The scent of him engulfed her, and she knew she wanted more of him. Maybe she would manage to seduce him into breaking his earlier promise of not having sex with her?

Seductively, she ground her hips against his now very evident erection through the fabric of his jeans, and that was when his eyes shot open, and he grabbed on to her hips, stilling them in a steel grip while he scanned her face with a sexily dark expression standing in his eyes.

"Sam…" he warned and she smiled at him mock-innocently.

"Sir?"

Leave it up to her to make the most insubordinate action look like an act of complete obedience. He smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We're done for today."

"What?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Get dressed."

"Sir!"

"Are you disobeying an order?" he asked and raised his eyebrows with a slight warning visible in his eyes.

At the last moment, Sam could stop herself from saucily asking whether it would get her laid if she did, and cleared her throat. "Of course not, Sir."

With those words, she moved off of him and grabbed her tank top and the blouse from the couch to get dressed. She was getting frustrated to the point of feeling outright rebellious. She had thought that he was kidding earlier when he had announced that he wouldn't sleep with her. But it seemed he really wasn't going to.

Great. She had come here hoping to finally release the sexual tension between them, and instead it had increased exponentially.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied somewhat curtly, and Jack couldn't help but smirk. Once he was wearing his own shirt again, her went to stand behind her, and started kissing her neck gently.

"I will do you a favor and overlook that last rather snarky remark. You were good today… think we can take it a level farther next Friday?" he asked seductively, and Sam closed her eyes, leaning ever so slightly into him.

"I am more than fine to take it to the next level today… Sir," Sam replied slightly, and the way she almost purred the word 'Sir' made him want to push her up the nearest wall, and give her what she was asking for.

Damn, he had to be careful around her. He cleared his throat. "It seems hardly appropriate to jump right into that."

"Appropriate?" Sam giggled softly and Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Something funny?" he asked wryly and ceased his tender caresses of her neck.

"No, Sir… not at all. I just don't think any of what we did here today was appropriate," she joked and he smiled against her skin.

"Would you like pizza?" She turned around in his arms with a confused look, and he looked at her somewhat awkwardly. "Well… I just got to make out with you, the least I can do is take you out for dinner."

That made Sam smile softly. She had always suspected that deep inside of him he was a gentleman – even if he would never admit it – and his offer just confirmed her suspicion. "I'd love to have dinner with you, Sir."

He returned her smile and brushed his thumb over her lips gently. The ice was broken. The initial awkwardness was gone. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Trust

_A/N: Big thanks to Channach for plot-betaing this and pointing out the logical flaws. Also, she was kinda my moral guidepost in this one… :P_

**Trust (Sweet Surrender Series III)**

"_Wear this tonight. J."_

Sam gaped at the little white card that held the note before her eyes shifted to the box that the mail carrier had just delivered. It was black. Simple, plain black.

She opened it, and then her eyebrows rose as she pulled out a short black dress that, judged from its form, would hug her body as tight as a second skin. No way was she going to wear something as saucy as that!

She dropped the piece of clothing back into the box. Her eyes fell on a second card that had fallen out of the dress and dropped face down on the ground… She picked it up and turned it around.

_No underwear! _

Her expression darkened. Was he out of his mind? He couldn't honestly expect her to wear a dress like this, let alone wear nothing underneath!

Determinedly she discarded the box along with the notes onto her couch, and went to her fridge to make dinner before Jack would come to pick her up at 8.

Half an hour later, when she crossed the living room with a plate of steaming pasta in her hands and dropped into the soft cushion of her couch to start eating, her eyes fell onto the little box again. Never had she worn a dress like that – nor had it ever crossed her mind to do so. The feminist inside her revolted at the idea of displaying her body like that. However, it was Jack with whom she was going out. She had worked with him for years, and she knew he respected her. So maybe…

She couldn't help being curious about the dress. It couldn't hurt if she tried it on once... Not that she would ever go out in it… but…

She put the plate down on the table and got up to pick up the box. Thoughtfully, she carried it with her into her bedroom where she began to change. She was surprised to find that the dress fit perfectly… It was medium long and its criss-cross rouched look outlined her hips and waist without leaving anything up for the imagination. The single thick strap that covered her right shoulder held the dress in place. She had never received a dress so well-fitted.

How the hell had Jack known her dress size? Hell, bust and hip size for that matter? Had he looked into her personnel file to find out the exact size of her uniform? Certainly that would cross some kind of boundary…

She turned in front of the mirror while her fingers moved over the soft satin material of the dress. It was tight. So tight that the strap over her shoulder merely served the purpose of decoration. She took a few steps and pulled down the skirt whenever she came to a stop. She felt exposed… and strangely thrilled…

Her eyes never left his as the cold metal ring clasped shut around her wrist, suspending her right arm against a pole set into the ground to her right side.

She bit her lower lip as she tested the restraint. It wasn't made for playing around… not like the fluff-covered toy handcuffs that she had once bought in a sex shop to try with Jonas and that she had been able to open with one distinct tug of her hand. This one she wouldn't be able to get out of, no matter how hard she tried – and trying to would not only be painful but potentially injure her…

"Okay?"

Her head turned to look up at Jack at this question. His voice sounded concerned as he scanned her face, but then he relaxed as she nodded.

"Yes, Sir…" She knew her safe word – the one word that would end their game and prompt him to release her at once. He knew that, as long as she didn't make use of it but still addressed him as 'Sir', they were good.

"Other hand too…" he rasped into her ear, his hand gently capturing hers in his firm grasp, while he pulled it to the metal clasp on the other side.

Sam leaned in to him, breathed in his scent, her forehead leaning against his neck while he securely fastened the second metal clasp around her left wrist.

Tonight was all about trust… that much he had told her in the car on their way here. They had driven almost an hour to another town where Jack had taken her to a BDSM-themed nightclub. That reduced the chances of them running into anybody they knew – or who knew them.

She did trust him… That was why she had agreed to wear the revealing black dress that he had sent her along with the address for where he wanted them to meet. It was also why she had come with without objection.

The semi-privacy of the dim club offered the perfect combination of public display and anonymity that he was looking for.

Sam wasn't keen on spectators… but her outfit and the resulting glances by some of the single men made her self-confident and awkward at the same time… She felt beautiful. She hardly ever had a chance to feel that way in her air force uniform or standard base clothing – not that it mattered much then. Not that she wanted to be ogled at work! No, definitely not! Here, however… tonight… it was different.

She also never had the chance to be tied between two poles by her disturbingly handsome commanding officer.

Jack's dressing style wasn't much different from usual. The casual pants and a wide polo shirt made him look a little out of place in a location where most other visitors where dressed in either black or leather. In the end, however, clothing was of secondary concern, and Jack O'Neill certainly didn't need clothing to exude an air of dominance. It was all in the attitude…

She shifted, when his fingers brushed along the skin of her arm, tickling the sensitive spots on the inside of her arm and then came to rest on her strap-covered shoulder. Her arms twisted in the restraints and she gasped when she realized that she couldn't move an inch… nor could she fend off any unwilling caress or move on his part.

The thought vanished as quickly as it had occurred to her, as the back of his hand brushed the sensitive skin right where her dress began, teasing the soft mounds of her breasts. She inhaled, and her body sought to increase the touch by leaning into him, an action that prompted him to move away from her with a smirk.

Releasing her breath on a shaky exhale, she held his eyes, before she looked at the sturdy chains that prevented her from following his movement. They wouldn't give even an inch… not until he decided to let her out of them…

"I'm gonna go get us drinks…"

"What?" She looked at him through wide eyes and she pulled at her chains. "Wait, don't leave me here like this!"

"Sam…" He drawled her name in a way that she loved and stepped closer to her. "You trust me?"

"Of course but… Sir!" She shook her head. "You can't leave me alone… what if somebody…"

"You think I'd leave you alone in a dangerous situation?"

Sam closed her eyes with a shake of her head. No, he was right. He wouldn't do that. She trusted him.

"No…"

He placed his finger against her lips with a smirk. "Then the only words I want to hear from you are 'Yes' and 'Sir'…"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." He smirked and leaned in to brush his lips over hers, pleased when her lips opened under his to engage in his caress oh so willingly. Without deepening the kiss, he withdrew from her and took a few steps backwards.

Sam took a deep breath as she watched him move away towards the bar and wriggled her hands in her restraints. Her eyes drifted from one of her chained wrists to the large room in front of her. Tonight, there seemed to be no event scheduled, so it was unfrequented – or so the security guard near the door had informed them after Jack had asked.

A few of the men who were sitting at the bar had observed their little game and were now leering at Sam. Part of her hated being on display like this. She knew those guys were undressing her in their minds, and she wanted to rip their guts out for seeing her as nothing more than a piece of meat.

The other part of her, the one that knew that they would never stand a chance with her, became giddy with the power it gave her. Maybe it was their lingering glances… the way they kept looking up and down her body, undoubtedly wishing that she was theirs to play with… she felt ravishing… She could tease them, smile at them, look at them… and no matter how much they wanted to have her, none of them would ever touch her, because this was her game as much as Jack's. And she would never allow him to let any of them touch here.

She began to enjoy the way they studied her body with desire in their eyes, making it a point to hold their eyes until they averted their eyes. And almost all of them did…

"Easy there, beautiful…"

She gasped, when, suddenly, Jack's breath hit the skin close to her ear. Warmth radiated from his body against her skin.

"Sir?"

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" He strolled around to stand in front of her, his hands grazing her taut belly, and raised his eyebrows when he saw the sassy expression of her face. He had to suppress a smirk. Only Carter could still have the guts to be a rebel when she was rendered helpless.

His hand trailed along the upper edge of her dress, and lingered for a moment on her breasts before he stepped close to her and dropped his hand to lay flat against her abdomen.

Sam gasped at his sudden nearness, and looked up into his darkened eyes.

"Tell me… Sam…" he rasped, while his fingers played over her sensitive skin. "Would you like me to call one of them over and allow him to play with you for a while?"

She looked up at him with eyes wide in shock. He wouldn't dare! "No, don't you dare! …Sir!"

He smirked, having expected the reaction from her. "Then maybe you should quit being a tease… the poor guys look all flustered already from the little flirting game you got going on there…"

"Yes Sir…" She nodded breathlessly, her nose brushing against his chin. Her all too eager obedience amused him. With a smirk, he moved his hand between her legs where it slipped under her dress to feel…

His eyebrows rose. "I thought I gave you an order?"

He had… After she had tried on the dress though, she knew she'd constantly have to pull down her dress if she complied with his order of not wearing any underwear. Therefore, she had decided to ignore it.

"Yes, Sir…"

"You chose to ignore the order?"

"Yes, Sir." She could have lied, but she doubted that she would have been able to do so in a manner that would have convinced him. He knew her too well, and with the way his eyes bore into her, he would have recognized any attempt of guising her disobedience as being unintentional neglectful behavior to be a lie.

"Why?"

"I tried it." She had. "I was exposed, Sir… This dress isn't very long and I don't… I didn't want to…" She blushed and cleared her throat as she looked around self-consciously. Jack's expression became softer as he realized that she was uncomfortable with the thought, and not just playing around.

"Okay," he nodded. "Duly noted. And I'll forego punishment for now."

"Oh, you can punish me Sir!" Her eyes were sparkling in sudden excitement as she looked up at him. "Just please don't make me go naked – or semi-naked – in public…"

"Deal." He said with a soft smirk, and then his face became playfully serious. "Last time I checked, I was in charge though. And that means I get to decide when you are to be punished…"

She gasped when his hand slipped into her panties and unerringly found the spot he was looking for. She twisted her body against him, her mouth falling open as she debated with herself about whether to give in to the pleasure or the embarrassment she started feeling, both a result of his touch. "S-sir!"

"Nobody can see you…" He calmed her, while he moved his other arm around her, his large frame covering the front of her body. "You wanted to be punished, didn't you?"

"But… not like… oh… God…" Her head fell back and her eyes closed as he found the exact right spot and angle as his fingers began a tender game, brushing over the little bud of nerves that made her jerk against him. Her hands tore at the chains as she tried to free her hands. She bit her lower lip in a twinge of desperation, trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure that were building in her throat. "Jack…"

He didn't call her out on her slip up… he liked it when she called him Jack…

His hand trailed along the length of her arm before he opened the left clasp and freed her hand, his thumb grazing over the skin of her wrist while his tongue slipped into her mouth to swallow her moans.

Sam opened under him, her hips pushing into his touch while her tongue engaged his in a tender and challenging game. She used her free hand to move her arm around his neck and rake her fingers through his hair.

When he parted with her lips, he studied her face for a moment. Her breath washed warm and irregularly against his mouth, mingling with his own. With her reddened lips and flushed cheeks, and her dilated blue eyes that held his, she looked like a dream born out of one of his darkest fantasies. The kind of fantasy that he tried to push back as soon as they surfaced because they could get him court-martialed…

Jack unclasped the cuff around her right wrist as well, and withdrew his hand from under her dress. He smirked when she released a frustrated little sigh. "Come with me…"

Her eyes shot up to his as she nodded. "Yes, Sir…"

Self-consciously she pulled her dress back in place so that it was covering half of her upper thighs, and moved to follow him to one of the tables in the area right next to the poles, where he had set down two glasses that he had gotten from the bar. He sat down in one of the two chairs, and before Sam could sit down in the second one, he clasped her wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Sir…" She giggled and turned her upper body to him, her hands framing his face. "What are you doing?"

"Not used to sitting in a guy's lap?" Jack smirked against her lips, his tongue darting out as though he wanted to kiss her, but the moment she moved in and opened her lips, he withdrew.

"The last time I sat in a guy's lap was… in college I think… maybe high-school," she said, just a hint more breathless than before.

His dark eyes remained fixated on hers the entire time, as he kept repeating his kissing game.

"You wanna drink something? The water on the table is for you. I can get you another drink too if you'd like…" he said against her lips.

"Thank you, Sir." She cleared her throat and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "Water is fine."

She leaned over to take one of the glasses and took a sip. Jack watched as her red lips touched the glass and couldn't resist leaning in to start nibbling at her earlobe.

He wanted her… badly… and he couldn't help fantasizing about just taking her right were they were, on the table maybe. This was a BDSM nightclub; sex was kinda part of the deal of visiting. He wasn't really keen on spectators though, and neither was Sam.

Fine then, maybe wait until they were back in the car… car was good... provided they were careful not to be caught. Being arrested by a cop for public indecency with his second-in-command would, without a doubt, end both of their careers. He discarded the thought.

Tonight wasn't supposed to be about that anyway, but about building their trust on a whole new level. He had to keep himself under control.

Still… a little teasing and tasting her well-scented skin wouldn't hurt. And judging from the soft moan she released now, she didn't have any objections.

When she had finished her drink, he urged her to get up so that he could do the same. Drawing her into a kiss, he pulled her with him into the bar room. She followed him until he came to stand in the middle of what was supposed to be a dance floor. Nobody was using it for dancing, but now and then couples or single men or women walked by.

She gasped in surprise when Jack put a black cloth over her eyes from behind, and her hands shot up to touch the silky material as he fastened it with a little knot behind her head.

"Don't remove it…" He entwined his fingers with hers to pull them away from the scarf. "I want you to stay here… don't move and don't take off the blindfold… can you do that?"

"Sir?" she asked, her head turning towards him insecurely as she cleared her throat.

He leaned in and placed his lips on the side of her neck. With delight, he noted that she arched her neck to open up to his caress. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"Yes, Sir…" she nodded with a whisper, and hugged herself with her arms when she felt him step away from her.

She was blind… and wearing a very revealing outfit… Everything inside of her went into defense mode. She could feel the eyes of the people around them resting on her as if she was on display. It was all in her mind… or was it? How many people had been sitting at the bar? What if they were indeed watching her?

She turned her head when she heard voices become louder… two men… they passed her by not too far away. She could sense it from the slight breeze as they walked, and the way the warmth radiated from their bodies. They had to be close… they had to have seen her. From what it sounded like they were ignoring her.

Sam bit her lower lip and inhaled shakily. Jack hadn't bound her hands, and therefore nothing prevented her from moving them up to her eyes and removing the blindfold. Nothing but the order he had given her.

She had no idea what this was all about… so she did what she always did in the field. She trusted that the reason behind Jack's order was sound – even if she didn't see it.

Jack leaned back in his chair at the bar and fixated his eyes on the woman who was standing alone and exposed in the middle of the dance floor. He shook his head without saying a word when the bartender came to ask him if he wanted a drink.

It had been almost ten minutes, he noted with satisfaction after a quick glance at his watch. She had not moved. Occasionally, she had shifted her head a little, but aside from that she stood motionless. He hadn't expected her to be this quick a study… to trust him that much… that was good. Better than good.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her short ruffled blonde hair. She moistened her beautiful lips from time to time with her tongue, and her arms were resting loosely around her body. She was standing there as if she had been born from one of his fantasies. And she was his for the taking. It was risky and held the potential for a court martial in his future… but she was worth it.

He got up and strolled back to the young woman standing in the middle of the room.

If she felt his presence as he approached her – which he thought was likely, as he was standing almost close enough to brush her skin with his – she didn't signal it. She kept standing, her head lowered to the ground. Her whole being portrayed a perfect image of submission and elegance, which wasn't surprising given that she had received military training and was used to following orders.

His fingers brushed over the naked skin of her arm, and he enjoyed the soft feeling, noting that he left behind goose bumps wherever he touched her. Okay, so the feeling of need was mutual…

She tilted her head almost unnoticeably, but otherwise didn't move.

When he pulled her with him, she reached up to remove the blindfold. His hand clasped around her wrist in a steel grip when he realized her intention.

„Don't!" he ordered sharply and she snapped to attention.

„Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir! I can't see where I'm going."

Okay, maybe she was getting a bit too much into the soldier mindset. He had to suppress a little chuckle, when he saw that she was just seconds before giving him a full salute. He leaned in to kiss a soft path along her jaw to her ear. „That's the point. I want you to rely on me!" His voice took on a gentle edge as he drew her closer. „Come here."

Tentatively, he pulled her with him, and then came to a halt to draw her against his body. He moved one of her hands to his shoulder and placed the other one in his own large one. She smiled in confusion when she recognized the pose. Was he going to…?

"We'll dance," he confirmed her assumption. „I will lead and all you have to do is submit to my control. You gotta know how to do that, and more importantly, feel confident doing it before we can get into the more sexual stuff."

She remained motionless, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt on his shoulder. His hand moved along her waist and tickled her skin before it came to rest on the small of her back just above her buttocks. He pulled her lower body closer against his, spread her legs a little and bent her back.

Then he paused to study her for a moment. Nothing about her posture betrayed any kind of discomfort. „You ever danced like this before?"

As an air force officer at the Pentagon she certainly had had to attend enough events that required basic formal dancing skills. Not the kind of dancing she needed now, as they were standing close… and certainly not as sexually-charged either. He knew that he was moving a little out of her comfort zone again.

„Yes, Sir. I haven't done it for a few years though."

Her statement surprised him. So Carter had been a bit wilder when she was younger. Good… that was promising. Part of him had been worried that she might not be able to get out of that tense, over-analytical mindset that seemed to be her default at work.

She shifted her head, thrilled when she his lips brushed her cheek, his hot breath puffing against her skin.

„All you have to do is let me lead." He took a step towards her, his hands urging her backwards, which caused her to gasp in surprise. She stepped on his foot in an attempt to regain her balance.

Okay, dancing while being blindfolded was different. It wasn't that she needed to constantly look at her own feet, but the knowledge that she couldn't unsettled her. „Sorry, Sir."

„No problem," he calmed her. „Just relax. And Sam…" He smirked against her cheek and leaned in to her ear to rasp in a low voice. "You are not the one in control here. Let me lead…"

"Yes, Sir."

He moved her backwards again, slower this time and she let herself be directed easily. But then she expected him to take another step towards her when he moved to the left side. In her hurried attempt to follow him, her foot landed on his again. She winced. Jack pulled her flat against his body.

„You're trying to lead…" His breath washed over her lips. "Are you trying to challenge me, Sam?" She was sure that there was a playful, but warning undertone in his voice. "Cause if you want to make this one of your little 'are we gonna have to armwrestle' competitions, rest assured that you won't be the one to win!"

She quivered at his words as she remembered throwing that playful challenge into his face when they met. Something about the way he said it now made her want to challenge him and force him to submit her. The thought of losing to him and letting him have his way with her caused a jolt of heat to shoot through her body.

Okay, so him taking charge was definitely a turn-on…

„I am not, Sir!" she said. „I just thought you would go..."

„Here's another order for you," he interrupted her. „Don't think. Feel. What do you feel right now?"

She swallowed hard. „Your body pressing against mine."

A soft chuckle left his throat. „Aside from that?"

„Your hand on my back..."

He bent down to her ear, breathing in her sweet scent. „Concentrate on that feeling." He waited for what appeared to be an eternity. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold and breathed in and out, focusing her attention on nothing but the warmth of his hand, the faint cent of his aftershave that was mixing with something uniquely him, the salty taste of his neck when she pressed her lips to him and flicked her tongue out. She felt his hand move an inch, sensed that he released the pressure and then tightened his hold again. And then she felt him increase the pressure on his right hand ever so slightly, urging her to the left, and automatically her hips moved in sync to follow the direction.

„There you go," he rasped into her ear. He turned them around and she melted into him, following his every movement. All tension fell off her body as she focused her entire being on him as he directed her through the room. It surprised her that he was so good a dancer. She wouldn't have taken him for one… but then again he had been married. Lost in her musings, she almost messed up her step and winced. She was overthinking again… time to focus…

He kept moving them around with gentle ministrations and after a short period of time, she reacted to even the slightest changes in his posture.

When he felt her body soft and pliant against him, Jack began deviating from the dancing pattern that he had used and she followed him effortlessly, her body moving and twisting in every way he wanted her to. Finally, he loosened his hand from hers to move it around her waist and pull her close against him so that her breasts grazed the hard planes of his chest.

Sam relaxed into his embrace, and placed her head on his shoulder as they kept swaying back and forth to imaginary music. The realization that she didn't need her eyes at all anymore fascinated her. She knew, from the way he moved against her what he wanted. It wasn't much different from what they did in the field. He didn't even have to give her orders because most of the time they understood each other without words. This was the same concept, just on a whole new level – much more intimate and a lot more intriguing. As unfamiliar and strange as it had been in the beginning, the more she got used to it, the more she enjoyed communicating without words or eyes…

Her skin began to tingle with the sensation of his touch and she shifted against him in a subconscious attempt to increase the contact. When his hand moved down her leg, urging her thigh higher up around his legs, she moaned into his neck at the increased contact. He stopped moving, and instead applied gentle pressure against her hips to hold her against him, while his lips sought hers in a warm and deep kiss.

Her fingers clasped his shoulders as she pressed herself into him, and suddenly it didn't matter anymore that there were people around who were watching them. For her, there was nobody but him – nothing else mattered.

When he released her, she was dizzy and unsure on her legs.

She blinked against the light of the club as he removed the blindfold from her eyes, and then looked up at him in something akin to amazement. His dark eyes held hers, a soft smile playing around the corners of his lips.

When he took her hand in his, she started following him willingly even without a blindfold.

"Let's get you home…" He squeezed her hand as they were walking up the steps to the exit.

"Yes, Sir…"

She realized that she had misunderstood his offer, when they were in front of the door of her house and he indicated that he was not going to follow her inside by drawing her close and rasping, "Good night" into her ear.

"Sir…" She reached for his arm when he was in the progress of turning around. She took a step towards him until her lips were hovering in front of his. "Don't I deserve a reward for being a good girl tonight?"

Her statement made him smirk and he shook his head. "The fact that you think you're in the position to make that demand shows that you don't." He held her eyes and then groaned when she pulled him into a deep kiss. Damn her… the soft, sweet taste of her tongue rolling against his made him painfully aware of how much he wanted her.

Somehow their little adventure began to feel more and more like serious dating… like they were not just in this for the sake of sex and exploration but actually…

All thought vanished from his conscious mind when her hand moved down to cup what was most definitely not his sidearm. She smiled against his lips, his erection betraying to her how desperately he wanted to take her up on her offer.

Ah well… might as well get a little taste of heaven, he thought the second before he made the decision to push her front door open and shove her inside – just to be safe. No need for them to be seen in public together like this.

As soon as the door clicked close behind him, he pushed her up against the wall and claimed her mouth while his hands starting running down along the sides of her waist to her naked thighs. He pulled her dress up and enjoyed how her breathing hitched at his unexpected roughness. It wasn't hard… it wasn't supposed to be hard. He had chosen this dress for the purpose of easy access.

"Ah…" She panted hard against his mouth, her fingers clasping the sides of his shirt.

Jack let his hands glide down over her naked legs… then moved them to her center, which reminded him of the reason why she didn't deserve this tonight.

With an evil smirk on his lips, he broke away from her to rasp a heated "No." against her lips and then claiming them in another rough kiss. Sam Carter being all flushed, needy, and desperate was a sight to behold… and a challenge not to give in to. He didn't know how, but he found the strength to draw himself away from her. He pushed himself away from the wall, leaving her standing against it panting.

"Next time I tell you not to wear any underwear you might want to follow my order."

She gaped at him when she realized that he was going to leave her hanging like this… again! Because she had defied an order!

"Wait… you can't do that…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back against her, at the last moment biting back a 'please' that threatened to slip over her tongue. She wouldn't beg him… not again… and from what she felt when she pressed her body against his, she shouldn't have to. Teasingly she writhed her hips against his growing erection.

"Tell you what…" Jack rasped into her ear. "Why don't we meet next Friday, same time… and then we'll see what I can and cannot do…" When she groaned in audible frustration, he couldn't help but smirk smugly. "However…" She shuddered against him as his word washed over the side of her face. "…in a little bit, when you are lying in bed alone, you have my permission to get yourself off."

She stifled a little cough, and blushed furiously against him. "What?"

"You heard me…" He pressed a heated kiss against the spot right under her ear. "I want you to make yourself come, and when you do imagine that it is me doing it in every little detail… I'm almost sure you have done that before."

She should be outraged by the accusation (which was more than accurate) and that he took charge of such an intimate part of her life… but then again, it would take just one word of her to end this.

If she was honest with herself, it was her sense of duty and moral that told her that his words were outrageous. He shouldn't know that she had had these kinds of thoughts about him in the past. He shouldn't be able to order her into self-pleasure… but wasn't this what their game was about? Control?

On a much deeper level, she enjoyed it, truly enjoyed the idea that she would be bringing herself to the brink of ecstasy and that he would know about it – and possibly be doing the same... Oh yeah, that was a thought to hold on to.

"Yes, Sir…" She sounded breathless.

A soft smirk crossed his features as he realized with a thrill that she was getting into his order.

With a deep look into her eyes, he placed a searing kiss on her lips before he turned around, opened the door and left her house...

_Next part will follow next Friday of course... ;)_


	4. Crime

_A/N: Big thanks to Channach for plot-betaing and her feedback on the story. :)_

_This story has been sitting on my harddrive forever… basically since last November – and I never posted it for reasons of fear. :P So I'm glad people like it. _

**Crime (Sweet Surrender Series IV)**

She didn't move an inch… it wasn't something that came hard to her or took effort. In her decade with the Air Force she had learned to stand at attention for hours. Just that usually she was wearing a uniform, and wasn't in her commanding officer's bedroom as she was doing so.

Another Friday… and it should start scaring her by how easily she slipped into her role as soon as she crossed the doorstep and entered his house. For some reason though, it didn't. During the week, she found herself looking forward to their Fridays with something akin to a thrill in her belly, and once she was in his house, she was all too eager to follow every single one of his rules.

Jack entered the room, and strolled over to the bed. His eyes rested on her as he sat down.

"Come here…"

"Yes, Sir." She crossed the distance between them and came to stand in front of him. Her stance never changed, her eyes remained fixated at a point on the wall, even as his hands opened the button of her pants and his rough fingers brushed tenderly against the naked skin of her waist under her shirt.

Her breathing hitched in her throat, but other than that, she didn't move.

"At ease."

She relaxed and looked down at him to meet his eyes.

"Would you rather I seduce you slowly? Or are you a woman who isn't fond of foreplay, and would prefer I make it fast and rough, Sam?" He drawled her name and the sound vibrated against her skin as he leaned in to place a kiss on the thin cotton fabric of the sweatshirt she was wearing, right over her stomach. His lips burned through the material and the touch, dampened by the barrier of clothes, left behind a tingly sensation.

"I…" She realized at the last second that he was asking her a trick question. "I will leave that choice up to you, Sir…"

He raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "You're a quick study." He tugged at her arm, signaling her to kneel down in front of him, so that her face was below his eye level as he studied her every expression. She obeyed willingly, her hands resting on his upper thighs as she looked up at him in complete surrender.

She was all he ever dreamed of… no, more, he corrected himself inwardly and leaned in to let his lips play at her earlobe. When her soft gasp washed warm against his cheek, he leaned back and hovered his mouth millimeters above hers.

She parted her lips as a reaction to his closeness and the intimate caresses he was showering her with, but didn't dare to lean in. She wasn't allowed to make the first move, and she knew that. If he wanted to kiss her, he would do so. It was thrilling to give up power like that, and every fiber of her body buzzed with anticipation.

He waited a few moments, watching her reaction, and when he was satisfied with her quiet obedience, he crushed his lips to hers, swallowing the needy moan that escaped her and died in his mouth.

As unexpectedly as the kiss had started, he ended it again. Running his hand through the short strands of her hair, he held her eyes. "Lose the clothes."

"What?" Sam gaped at him, taken aback by his unceremonious bluntness.

"I want you to wear nothing except underwear. When you're done, get on the bed and wait, I'll be right back," he promised as he shifted away, got up from the bed, and left the room to give her some privacy.

Sam got up on her feet and looked after him. She stood frozen in the middle of the room. He wanted her to undress just like that? Insecurely, she looked down at herself. Of course she had expected to have to be naked at some point, but not like this… in her mind it had been more in the context of heated kissing, while his slow fingers slipped the blouse down her shoulders.

No, this was the wrong mindset, she reminded herself. Maybe, after having worked with him for an entire week since their hot club session the previous Friday, she had to get back into it. He was the one in charge… and she had agreed to it.

With trembling hands, she pulled her pants down her slender hips. Then she grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in her black bra and matching panties. Self-consciously, she hugged her body with her arms and cleared her throat.

Get on the bed, he had told her. Okay... that she could do…

Her arms tremble from sudden nervousness as she crawled onto the bed. He hadn't been specific about what he expected her to do once she was on the bed, so she just sat there with her arms hugging her knees to her body, covering large parts of her naked skin.

Suddenly she became aware of Jack's scent that was still lingering in the sheets and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling for a moment.

She had never been in his private bedroom before and as long as he was present she hadn't dared looking around.

The king-sized bed in the center of the back wall took up a considerable amount of space in the room. All the furniture – nightstands and wardrobe – were chosen to match, and for a moment, Sam wondered if he had chosen them himself. She hadn't figured him to be a man to pay attention to such finer details; not that there was anything wrong with a man who knew how to choose furniture – just that it stood in stark contrast to the person whom she had perceived him to be.

It made her even more curious about him… the man she was playing this game with and with whom she shared so much. She longed for him; which possibly wasn't good, since it meant that there were feelings involved. She shouldn't long for him on an emotional level… she should be curious about their game, anxious to release some of the sexual tension inside of her – and she was all that, but she also longed for his touch; in ways that went beyond the physical aspect of what they were doing…

Granted, that shouldn't surprise her. After all, they had admitted that they were having feelings for each other a couple of years ago. However, she also knew that she had to keep her heart in check if she didn't want to lose herself in him while they were playing this game that was solely meant as a means to explore mutual sexual fantasies.

"Getting comfortable?" Jack entered the room with a little smirk carrying two open bottles of beer, and mustered the woman who was absorbed in her own thoughts. He went to the side of the bed and ran one of the cold beer bottles along the side of her thigh, leaving behind a wet trail from the condensed water that was forming at the outside. Sam shuddered against the icy cold feeling.

He let his eyes travel appreciatively along her semi-naked body, and then he handed the bottle to her. "Here..."

"You think I need alcohol to sleep with you?" she asked with a cheeky smile and looked up at him.

He chuckled, letting her breach of manners slide and put his own bottle on the nightstand. "I thought you may be thirsty… or get there at some point during this."

"Oh…" She looked down at the bottle in her hands and reached over to place it next to his. "Thank you, Sir."

He turned on one of the black little lamps on the nightstand. It provided just enough light so that they could see each other – probably one of those lamps meant for reading before bed. Did he read before sleeping, Sam wondered all of a sudden, but didn't dare to look around for books. Also, another one of those dangerous questions, she reminded herself. Before-bed-rituals were definitely information that was reserved for more intimate relationships. Theirs was just sexual… it had to be…

Jack leaned down to place a light kiss on her throat, before his lips touched her ear. "Ready to get out of your comfort zone?"

She shuddered softly at his deep rasp, and gave him an uncertain look, unsure of what to reply if she didn't even know what he meant by that.

"Remember the order I gave you last Friday before I left your house?" His eyes held hers, and his dark gaze seemed to burn into her, fueling a flickering flame deep inside her that she didn't even know was burning.

Sam cleared her throat and nodded. Oh yeah, definitely getting a bit out of her comfort zone. Her body tensed. Did he really want to talk about her actions of self-pleasure?

"You okay?" Jack asked, when he noticed her awkwardness, and Sam nodded.

"Yes, Sir… just not used to talking about…" Another clearing of her throat. Since when did her mouth feel so dry? Okay, maybe she would need that beer after all. "…that…"

"It's fine." His voice was gentle, and he leaned in for a brief, yet passionate kiss in which he thoroughly rediscovered the secrets of her mouth. He left them both yearning for more when they parted.

Sam watched him as he walked away from the bed, pulling the shirt over his head in the process, before he carelessly threw it on a pile of towels on the surface of one of his dressers.

She swallowed hard. Damn, but he looked magnificent. Muscular and well-built, despite his age. She had of course seen him shirtless before, but never in the context of a situation where she might be allowed to touch him. He sat down on an armchair opposite to the bed.

Why was he settling down at the other side of the room? In confusion, she leaned up onto her elbows and observed him.

"I want you to show me," Jack said and leaned back, his smoldering gaze resting on her body. When she gaped at him, he elaborated, "Show me what you did to get rid of your sexual frustration."

"You want me to…" Sam started, sitting up even more. "Here? Now? With you watching?"

She had to focus to keep her voice from trembling. The mere idea of what he proposed made her stomach do a nervous little lurch. This was certainly way out of her comfort zone. Actually her comfort zone wasn't even anywhere in sight anymore! The thought freaked her to the very core. They hadn't even had sex yet, and he wanted her to share something this intimate with him?

"Sir… I'd rather not…"

"That was an order, Sam, not a request."

It was probably a bad sign that his mere use of command tone prompted her to snap to attention mentally and abandon all of her objections. She took a deep breath and then lay back against the soft pillow on the bed, her eyes closing.

This wasn't hard… nothing she didn't do regularly. She would manage. She just had to forget that he was watching her, and do what she did when she was alone. At least he hadn't ordered her to be naked. The fabric of her panties gave her a bit of privacy, so he wouldn't really see anything. She could do this! It couldn't be that hard…

With shaking fingers, she brushed the normally so sensitive skin of her belly, willing her breath to slow down. She needed to relax. This was supposed to be fun. She rested her hands on her belly and closed her eyes. Instead of becoming more relaxed, she felt nothing but increasing nervous tension and fear.

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, and bit her lower lip. Her head turned to the side, towards the sheets that were still holding his scent, and she imagined for a moment that it was his hands running over her body instead of her own; that his lips were exploring her skin and discovering all her sensitive spots, while his hands followed the curve of her body, touching her in the most intimate ways…

No.

There would be no way she would be able to trick her mind into relaxing enough for this. Blushing furiously, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"No, Sir!"

"No Sir?" His eyes focused on her as he tried to find out whether she was deliberately disobeying an order for the sake of the game, or actually felt uncomfortable. She wasn't looking at him, just reached for the bottle of beer and drank – or rather gulped – the alcoholic liquid down. So much for not needing alcohol.

"I can't do that." She still couldn't meet his eyes and she was seconds away from using their safe word. "I trust you, Sir. But I have never… I can't…" She struggled for words.

It was then that he realized how horrified she was. Okay, this was bad. She should be enjoying this, and not end up being terrified. He got up to approach the bed as concern took over his playful mood. "No problem. I take it back. You don't have to do it." He sat down on the bed next to her, his fingers touching her arm in a soothing gesture. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about this first… It was too much too fast. You alright?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded, even though the nervous tension in her body said otherwise.

Jack wanted to slap himself mentally. He had thought that easing her into their relationship by letting her touch herself first as he directed her would be easier for her – but apparently he had been wrong. He should have known… She wasn't the sexually confident type.

Okay, damage control. He gave her a nonchalant smile.

"Why don't we just… y'know… watch tv or something. We don't have to do anything if you…"

"No, I'm fine, Sir." She inhaled deeply and turned around to face him. "I want to try this… just, maybe… not that much right away..."

"Right." His hand brushed hers tenderly, and she entwined their fingers and pulled him close. She wanted him, wanted to try this with him… Maybe too much.

They looked at each other. Then, slowly, Jack withdrew from her to remove his pants before he lay down on the bed next to her, his upper body leaning on his elbow as his eyes traveled down along the naked skin of her body.

Hesitantly, Sam moved to lie on her back next to him. She closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his body touching hers, as her arm brushed against his chest.

With a smile, Jack leaned down to start kissing her chin and jawline, and then a burning path down her throat. His hands grazed the soft skin of her belly, teasing her without ever really taking it too far. He wasn't sure what she would be comfortable with, and the last thing he wanted was turning her arousal into fear again. When a soft moan reverberated in her throat, he leaned back to be able to look at her face and she held his eyes with a weak smile.

"What if I ordered you to touch your breasts now – would that be a red light situation?" he asked, and Sam shook her head.

"No… I can do that."

"That's an order, then." He watched as she moved her hands up to her bra-covered breasts, running her hands along them. The way she touched herself intrigued him, and it told him a lot about what she liked, how she liked to be touched and where; not to mention that the visual of Sam Carter touching herself on his bed went straight to his loins.

After a short moment, he pulled her hand away to replace it with his own, his larger palm cupping her soft breast tenderly.

Sam's eyes shot open as a surge of desire flushed through her body and she had to bite back an aroused moan. Surprised, but pleased by her intense reaction, Jack leaned down to her ear.

"Tell you what, I will touch you wherever you want me to – if you touch yourself first," he suggested playfully.

"How about kisses?" she asked with a cheeky little smile, and Jack chuckled. Her humorous statement meant that she was getting her confidence back.

"How about I give the orders?" There was authority in his voice, and Sam smiled, her mind slipping back into her role.

"As you wish, Sir." She held his dark eyes, while her hand moved over the skin of her belly, testing whether he would make true on his promise. When his hand moved down to her belly, she closed her eyes, half-excited, and half-disappointed about having lost the feeling of his hand on her breast.

His rough, calloused hands caressed the tender skin of her belly, alternating between grazing, light butterfly touches and tender strokes. He kept studied her face, mentally registering all of her reactions. When she started arching into him, he allowed her to, mainly because he realized that it was an entirely visceral reaction. She was slowly coming undone against his touch, and it was more than addictive.

It took a bit of time, and rising lust for her to become more courageous and move her hand under her bra to flick the nipple of her naked breast – a path that he was more than willing to follow. She moaned as soon as he made contact, her finders grazing over his skin and along his arm. She was still aware that he hadn't given her permission to touch her, and so she was pushing a bit of a boundary touching his hand and arm, but he didn't mind. Rewarding her for her responsiveness, he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

Sam closed her eyes, and arched into him, her breath catching in her throat when his tongue began to play over the sensitive peak. Her hands flew to his hair, just resting there without holding him or trying to urge him on. She knew better than that, and the last thing she wanted was for him to move away because she was disobeying his orders.

"Sir…" Her whisper was an unspoken plea for him to give her more, but he was relentless. Calmly he explored every inch of skin until he was satisfied with the outcome.

Unaware of what she was doing and only responding to the ever-growing pressure between her legs, Sam finally ran her hand along the hem of her panties and then slipped her fingers under the delicate fabric.

A moment later, Jack's hand joined hers – and his proved to be a lot more explorative.

"Oh…" A soft squeak left her lips when his finger made contact with her clit, and her head fall back into the pillow, her eyes falling close. Her hand shifted from touching herself to touching his hand again, and then her fingers closed around his forearm. Jack observed her in fascination.

"Easy," he rasped into the young woman's ear, his hot breath puffing against her skin providing additional stimulation. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her pupils dilated and her mind clouded with desire.

"Please, Sir…" In the back of her mind Sam realized that she was begging him. It didn't matter. She wanted him. She needed him. Badly.

Jack smirked and grazed his finger over her clit again, and again, and again. He was being gentle at first, and then gradually began applying more pressure. With every additional stroke the beautiful woman in his arms became more undone. He could hear her breath become shaky, felt her body starting to quiver against every touch as her mind became oblivious to anything except for him. Her eyes never left his, but her arm moved up to his shoulder, her fingers ever so softly pressing against his skin.

"Who do you belong to?" His voice felt hot against her ear, and the next time he ran his finger pad over her clit Sam actually had to bite back a little scream.

"You, Sir." She shuddered and turned her heard towards him to graze her lips along his throat. "You!" She needed him, any part of him, wanted to feel him, taste him... Her tongue flicked out, teasingly caressing the skin over his jugular.

"You will follow my orders, no matter what?" Jack's teeth bit her neck in a tender warning before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Y-yes, Sir…" Sam said, her breathing becoming erratic. She was close. It would only take a few more touches for her to shatter.

"Don't come!" His voice was firm, leaving no doubt that he was giving her an order he expected her to follow. "That's an order."

"W-what? S-Sir…" Sam clasped his arm. She cried out when he let one of his fingers slip inside of her.

"Don't let go, until I give you permission to." He flicked her clit again with his thumb, applying more pressure now. He knew he was pushing her boundaries, but she wasn't that far gone…

Sam's eyes flew open, and she looked into his dark, heated gaze that demanded absolute submission and obedience. "Sir… oh… yes…"

And then, with the next flick of his thumb against her clit, she shattered, gasping for breath and holding his arm against her as she gave herself over to the feeling.

It was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen, and it had been worth the entire evening, he decided: Sam Carter coming in his arms, her skin flushed and her body quivering as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Trying to draw out her pleasure, Jack reacted to her every movement, her every moan, until her body stilled and she was left lying next to him panting.

Tenderly, he kissed her neck, throat, collarbone and the soft mounds of her breasts, his hand ever so gently massaging every last wave out of her, until she relaxed against him.

Jack withdrew his hand and then, when Sam's eyes fluttered open, he read an expression of sheer bliss in them. It would have been perfect… had she not disobeyed his order. With a dangerous smirk, he leaned in to her ear, putting a threatening undertone in his voice as he rasped, "I distinctly remember giving you an order."

"Sorry, Sir."

There was no audible remorse in her voice. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the somewhat smug expression on her face. So she really wanted to challenge him? He should have expected that to happen eventually… and if he was honest with himself, he had hoped she would. Would make their game all the more fun…

"Yes, you will be. That was blatant insubordination, and you're not even sorry for it." He leaned in to claim her mouth in a hard kiss, before he sat up and moved off the bed. Casually he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Sir?" Sam sat up hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"We're done here for today."

"Done?"

"Yeah… get dressed." He threw her shirt at her, and she caught it and then watched him leave the room. He couldn't be serious.

Quickly, she got dressed and then hurried after him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can show yourself out." If they had been on duty, she would have known better than to challenge a command given in that tone of voice. But not here… yes, they were playing a game of dominance and submission, but her submission was her choice… he couldn't just dismiss her like that!

"That's it, Sir? Just like that? You just…"

"DISMISSED," he said sharply and turned around. When he saw the confused and insecure expression on her face, his expression softened.

Wanting to make clear to her that this was still part of their game, he crossed the distance between them and drew her against his body. His thumb brushed her cheek in an almost sweet gesture, before he said, "Next Friday, same time. Hopefully, you'll be more willing to follow orders then." He pulled her into a warm kiss as if to emphasize his statement. "I'll think about what to do with you until then."

A thrill went through her when he let her go. "Yes, Sir."

**- End**

**_The next part in this series, "Punishment" will follow soon, but will be censored here on this site for rating restrictions. _**

_In the old tradition that started with "Stargate Aschen" I will respond to the reviews people sent me here. So it's_

_**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**_

**Sadie's Tales:** Thank you, I am really glad you like it! :)

**Sequinn:** There you go… next chapter for you. :D

**fanka77:** Is that a good :o or a bad :o? :D

**ALIMOO1971:** Yeah… Sam will not get her revenge in this story, I'm afraid. ;) Set aside from the fact that I can't really see Jack submitting, he is the one in charge, so… There will be a surprise in the end though, making this more than just smut stories. :P

**dpdp:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**hoods007:** Surreal? Wow, cool! I hope I can keep up the surrealness… whatever that means. This story has been resting on my harddrive forever because I was too scared to post it. :P


	5. Punishment

_A/N: Thanks to Channach (the little angel on my shoulder who was keeping me in line with this story :P ) for the plot-betaread._

_This is the __**CENSORED VERSION**__ of this chapter, because the uncensored version is not suitable for this site._

**Punishment**

_Wear the black dress. No panties this time!_

For almost a minute, Sam stared at the note and turned the small square paper it was written on around in her hand. It wasn't signed, but she knew who had written it. Seven years of working together with Jack O'Neill, seeing him sign off reports and write notes had enabled her to recognize his handwriting among thousands even without a signature.

In a touch of uncharacteristic rebelliousness, she considered disregarding his order. Might be interesting to see how he would react… but she was already in trouble, and she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. He had promised her some kind of punishment – and the idea thrilled her. But would the actual punishment?

It wasn't even like she had tried to disobey his order last time. She had wanted to follow it…

With all their built up sexual tension, had he really expected her to be able to control herself when he was fingering her towards orgasm, while his lips had been busy caressing the most sensitive spots of skin?

Granted, he appeared to have a lot more control over his sexual reactions, but then again, he had once been Special Ops. He had been trained to control his reactions and emotions. She hadn't. And he seemed to have experience in these kinds of dominant/submissive games, which, again, she hadn't.

On Friday, Sam was right on time, wearing the little black dress and some black high heels with it. She smiled when he opened the door, and entered his house. She had parked her car a few hundred meters away, in case somebody from base drove by. It wouldn't be a good idea if they recognized her car in the driveway of her commanding officer's private home – on a Friday evening!

The heels almost put her eyes to the same height as he was – almost. There was still about an inch missing, and so she had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Hi, Sir." Her eyes held his deeply, and she wondered for a moment if she should hug him, or kiss him as a greeting. Which would be appropriate? Was he expecting anything? The moment passed, and the question in her head led to awkwardness on her part, so she dropped the idea.

"Hey there." Jack's voice was neutral as he closed the door.

They fell into some casual small-talk and complimented each other on their appearances before both became quiet again.

When the situation was at the edge of becoming awkward, Jack closed the distance between them. His callous finger brushed in light touches along the skin of her arms.

"So… you ready for your punishment?"

Sam looked at him, her emotions conflicted. It would have been a lie for her to claim that she wasn't nervous about what exactly he might consider punishment – however, another part of her was curious, and so she nodded.

For a split second the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' popped into her conscious mind, and she swallowed hard. Well, too late to back out now… besides, she had certainly faced more dangerous challenges than Jack O'Neill. "Bring it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"…Sir," she amended quickly, and winced. Damn… they hadn't even started, and she was on the best way of getting herself into more trouble.

"I'm not sure 'bring it' is the appropriate remorseful attitude here," Jack teased her, his lips twitching into an amused smile. She decided to remain quiet, and so he went on. "Tonight…" He began circling her predatorily. One of his hands grazed the naked skin of her back as he did so. "…I will give you what you want so badly."

_**[CENSORED FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT! You can read the full version of this chapter on my website (the link to which is in my profile! Just click on my author name.). Thank you for reading and sorry for the hassle! I don't make the rules.]**_

_**If you go to read on my website, please be aware that it contains explicit scenes!**_

_**Next story will follow soon...**_

_I have received a number of messages and reviews now of people hoping that Sam will 'get Jack back'. :P Well… I decided to address that because, in that sense, it's not gonna happen. They are engaging in a D/s relationship. In those relationships, partners are either D(ominant), S(ubmissive) or, in rare cases, Switches. A switch is a person who does switch between being dominant and submissive. _

_However, I personally cannot see Jack as a switch for some reason. Not sure why… I can see Sam as a switch – and in a way the last chapter will show her in a more active role. However, in their Friday evening activities in this story, their roles will be fixed to Jack=dom and Sam=sub. (Just saying this now so that you won't have wrong expectations.)_

_This story will however address more than just the sexual part of their relationship soon. So… keep reading. Not sure how this turned into a romance, but somehow it did._

**_And REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!_**

**ALIMOO1971:** And here's your answer. ;) If you read on my website, you found out what he had planned. :P

**mmkbrook:** It's a good idea to read this on my site, because fanfictionnet's rules pretty much censor out ALL of this story. ;) I had no illusions about that when I started though. I know this is erotic fiction – smut even, without much of a plot – so…

I really like your analysis of the characters. Wow… to be honest though, I don't think Jack is afraid. He will let her take control in part 8 (because it will not happen in the context of their Friday then ;) ), and at least in this story, the joy is merely sexual for Jack.

Also, he never really controls Sam. At any moemtn does she have the option to say no, or opt out of it, and I think that is what distinguishes a controlly (abusive) relationship from this little game they are playing. Granted, Jack is a bit of an ass in this chapter – and he knows that and is being one intentionally…

Sam is clearly realizing in this story – often in shock, and that will blow back in her face – how much she is into it. And she interprets it entirely wrong.

A person who is strong and dominant in everyday life does often have a fantasy of being submitted sexually – and vice versa. That's not a rule, but it happens frequently, that sexual submissives are rather strong personalities where the rest of their lives are concerned. So the sexual preference doesn't (or shouldn't!) reflect back on personality traits. Although I won't deny that there are many D/s relationships that end up being abuse for just that reason.

I tried to bring in little hints here and there that show, that they are engaging in a consensual sexual game – and that Jack is at any moment willing to stop. (See Chapter 4 – Crime.) It's Sam who has the power to end it all by using her safeword… and she doesn't. :P So who is the actually in control?

**fanka77:** Oh, it's gonna get a lot hotter I hope. There are some pretty – um – borderline shocking chapters ahead… Call this my author-rebel-phase: just seeing how far I can go. :P

**Sequinn:** Well… it wouldn't be so much keeping it to myself as thinking 'this is so bad/twisted/odd/scandalous that I can't publish it without ruining my name. ;) But, as they say: You live freely if you haven't a reputation to lose. :D

**dpdp:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D

**Yol:** Um… no… please look above. Another reviewer also mentioned something along the lines, so… no. ;) I can't imagine Jack as a submissive following orders. He's too mouthy… and he had that inherent alpha-male thing that he wouldn't be able to get over I think. Let Sam take charge? Yes. But follow sexual orders the way he is ordering her around now? No. At least I couldn't write it.

However, if anybody wants to prove me wrong, I'm putting the challenge out there for a story like that! ;) I am always eager for somebody to convince me I'm wrong… so…

_**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading!**_


	6. Release

_A/N: A huge thanks to Channach for the plot-betaread. And she found a few grammar and spelling mistakes too! :D_

_This is the __**CENSORED VERSION**__ of this chapter, because the uncensored version is not suitable for this site._

**Release**

There were days that seemed to have conspired to prove Einstein's theory of relativity true; days where you wished you could fast forward and get it over with, because they just wouldn't end.

And then there were weeks like that…

Sam Carter sighed after she had glanced at the clock on her computer screen again. One minute later than what it had been when she had last checked. She was edgy – mildly put. Although her colleagues would probably rather describe it as impatient and uncharacteristically grumpy; had they dared to say something about her state.

It wasn't like she didn't realize it – and that made it worse.

She exhaled with exasperation and slammed the little screwdriver back onto her desk, glaring at the alien device that she was supposed to figure out. How on Earth was she supposed to make sense of this when the people who had been assigned to her as assistants couldn't even do simple calculations right?

Her eyes moved to the clock again. Her shift had ended 3 hours ago... maybe she should just call it a day and go home. But then again once she was at home, alone, she knew that inevitable she would have time to think and indulge in fantasies that would lead to even more frustration…

It was ridiculous. She had never been like this; ever! She was rational, and cautious usually, and she always thought over things twice before acting. And now it seemed that her higher brain functions had become slave to a lot more primal urges, and all she could think of was when those damn two weeks would finally be over. One day… just one more day…

Somehow she doubted that Jack would let her off the hook that easily though.

She leaned over the device and tried to reach the tiny little screw under a few cables that she had tried to loosen for the past twenty minutes.

She had never allowed any man that much power over her. Granted, the thought of submitting like that had always been somewhat of a turn on for her, but she had never given in to the urge. It wasn'T that she didn't have the chance… no, on the contrary! Jonas would have loved it. He had always tried to control her, but his control had extended into every aspect of her life. With Jonas, the control thing had been a way of life.

With Jack it was just a game… and even when they were in the game, she never felt as though she couldn't get out or put a stop to it. Maybe that was what appealed to her so much.

Although, Jack O'Neill was the same type as Jonas Hanson had been: alpha male, sarcastic sense of humor and years of experience in Black Ops. Sam released a soft sigh and mentally slapped herself for comparing the two men.

Instead of worrying about her choice of men, she should rather reflect on why she always went for the same type – or rather, why she got off on the entire sex and submission thing. Maybe she had serious issues on which she should seek professional help?

Her eyes closed when the screwdriver slipped off the tiny screw again.

There was, of course, always the option to discard Jack's order; she could end her frustration and be done with everything. It would be easy! Just get in the car, then drive home for about 15 minutes and take care of her frustration. Jack only held the power over her that she allowed him to have.

The problem was that she wanted him to have the power. Within the confinement of their little Friday night game, she had surrendered control to him, and she was getting into it. She found herself eagerly anticipating the Fridays…

Even though she wished she could wipe that smug smile off his face that he had tried to hide whenever she had made a snippy remark at one of her colleagues.

He was enjoying her impatient tone with the other scientists. It was no secret, that O'Neill didn't trust any 'geeks' (as he liked to call them) except for her and Daniel Jackson. As a matter of fact, he thought that most of them (like Dr. Lee – or Felger, who seemed to rub him in an especially wrong way) weren't up to the task of working with sensitive alien technology. Therefore, it provided additional amusement for him to witness her take over his part of putting the men in their places.

"Carter."

"What now?" Sam snapped and looked up, expecting to see Dr. Felger return with the corrected values for their experiment, but then paled when she was faced with Jack. Hurriedly she added a much friendlier "Sir" to her question, and winced. He was her commanding officer after all, and there were cameras all around. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir… I thought you were… someone else."

Jack looked at her with a soft tilt of his head, and then smirked. "You alright?"

Sam's face reflected the annoyance that she was feeling inside at his question and the strange undertone that was resonating in it. He knew damn well that she was not alright; had he come down here to taunt her about it?

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

She leaned over her experiment. Not looking at him was the only way to avoid adding to her frustration – because looking at him meant remembering the gorgeous body that she knew he hid under those baggy pants and wide shirt.

"I'm working with amateurs who cannot even get the numbers on a sheet of paper right, the mess hall is out of blue jello, I snapped at general Hammond this morning – oh, and did I mention that my commanding officer is apparently quite amused by all this?"

"Watch the tone, Carter!" Jack said warningly, as he strolled over to her desk with the hint of amusement playing on his face. "How is work on the artifact coming along?" He played with one of the 'doohickeys' on her table. They both knew what was going on, so his presence and him calling her out on it was kinda like a little dance. He knew it was a fine line he was walking, given their agreement not to let their Friday activities interfere with work – and he wouldn't even have started their banter had she not provided him with such an excellent basis.

Her scientist colleagues were always acting like idiots in his opinion – just that it was usually him pointing it out, and her defending them. The mess hall was regularly out of some color of jello – especially at 10pm at night, he thought with a glance at the clock, but figured it would be wiser not to get deeper into that.

And the Hammond-incident… yeah, well. That had been a bit out of line – even for her. The general had let it slip though and nobody had said anything about it anymore, so it was as good as forgotten.

"I don't have a clue as to what this thing is supposed to do yet, Sir, and I think as long as Daniel isn't done with the translations, we won't know anything else." Her eyes remained fixated on the artifact in question.

"Ah," Jack nodded. "I'll tell Hammond that it will be a while longer then. Why don't you go home and try to relax a bit?"

"Well, Sir, I have work piling up and figured I'd get a few extra hours in," Sam said.

"You seem to be – um – edgy though."

Her head shot up at these words, but except for the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, his expression hadn't changed.

"I'm glad to see that at least somebody is enjoying himself in my company today."

"That reminds me…" His finger touched the metal surface of one of the artifacts on her desk. "…Daniel suggested we have a team night out at O'Malley's tomorrow evening. So we'll meet there at eight… care to join us?"

She shifted and swallowed. Tomorrow evening… Friday evening!

Jack raised his eyebrows quizzically as though nothing was wrong. "What?"

"Um… Sir… tomorrow at eight?"

"Yeah…" he nodded. "O'Malley's… I couldn't talk Daniel out of it. Or come up with a reasonable excuse for why I wouldn't be there. Can you?"

She folded her arms and glared at him. Not coming up with a reasonable excuse for not being there? My ass! He was enjoying this! She recognized the glint in his eyes. He was trying to make this especially hard on her, wasn't he?

"No, Sir… I'll be there."

"Good… Don't make any plans afterwards…" With those words, he turned around and left.

Sam's deepest fears that they would not be able to hide their 'affair' from Daniel and Teal'c in a more private setting than the Cheyenne Mountain military base turned out to be unfounded. At O'Malley's Jack behaved as professional as always – if not more so.

Except for the two or three times when he had known that both Daniel and Teal'c weren't paying attention and used the moment to send a smoldering gaze her way, there was barely any interaction between them at all – probably because he shared her concerns.

Especially Daniel was perceptive, and Jack knew that if he even had the slightest hint of a suspicion that something between them was off, he would call Jack out on it. After seven years – well, seven years minus ascension time, she corrected – they had developed something like an intuitive sense for the dynamics in their little family.

By the time they left O'Malley's, it was already nearing 11pm. It was going to rain soon, Sam noticed as she, out of a habit, looked up at the stars only to find the sky cloudy.

They walked through the parking lot of the bar and dinner, listening to one of Daniel's meaningless rants about their last mission; something about archeological discoveries and translations. Sam wasn't interested – and she doubted that Jack was listening. She knew how he felt about job-talk during their team-nights out – at least the kind of job-talk that was related to ongoing missions.

She hugged herself with her arms, hoping that the evening would be over soon.

A tingly feeling spread all through her body when the thought occurred to her that, tonight, she would be going home with Jack! There was a certain thrill to the secrecy that added to the fun of what they were doing. She was usually the type who took a while to get in the mood… and it took even more effort to keep the mood up, because her mind was always wandering back to some kind of scientific problem she had encountered.

Her inability to wind down had always been a problem with every single man she had been with in the past…

With Jack, the problem seemed to have reversed itself. She couldn't concentrate on anything, neither science nor Daniel's archeological problems – which she was sure she would have found fascinating otherwise.

Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, Daniel stopped at his car, and announced that he would take Teal'c back to the base.

"My car's back there, so… see y'all on Monday," Jack said his unceremonious goodbye. They were used to it, and for a moment Sam envied him. At least Daniel would notice if she began to imitate Jack's curtness.

She smiled at the archeologist and exchanged a few meaningless words with him about how she had enjoyed it, and how they would do it again soon. Always the same…

No, that wasn't fair, she corrected herself, realizing that her bitterness sprung from the sole fact that she wanted to be alone with Jack. Daniel said something about the artifact they were scheduled to examine on Monday. Then he turned around to his car. Sam smiled at Teal'c and told him good night, upon which the tall man nodded respectfully in what was almost the beginning of a bow.

"Good night, MajorCarter."

The men got into the car, and Sam turned around to follow Jack. He was about fifteen meters ahead already and hadn't given any indication that he wanted her to follow him… Her car was parked in the same direction as his though, and so she hurried to catch up with him.

Silently, they strolled along the parking lot next to each other. When Daniel and Teal'c passed them by in Daniel's little Ford, Sam gave them a short wave.

Jack stopped when they reached his truck. Sam waved to her Volvo that was parked three spots further down the line. Whatever she had been about to say vanished in the gasp she released, when Jack grabbed her elbow and pulled her with him into the shadow between his truck and the large van next to it.

She hadn't expected the move, and the soldier inside of her was having a hard time not wrestling out of his grip and inflicting serious damage on him in the progress.

She winced when he slammed her against the passenger door of his car, her back colliding with the hard metal in a loud hollow banging sound. Jack grimaced in sympathy, and closed the distance between them, his cheek brushing hers. "Sorry…"

He pulled her against him, his fingers running along her waist to make up for the unintended pain.

Her hands reached out to touch the sides of his shirt, and her breath became faster when his body was suddenly so close to hers – in a public parking lot. An inappropriate thrill ran through her body. "I'm fine, Sir… it didn't hurt."

She looked up to meet his eyes when he leaned back. His eyes shimmered dark in the flickering light that an old lamp provided right next to the van. Like obsidians… just more dangerous. Her fingers reached up to trace his lips. Jack brushed his hand over her cheek in a gentle touch, and Sam hummed in appreciation when his lips closed hers, her fingers resting against his cheek.

She hadn't expected him to kiss her here… in public. Not that they were in danger of being seen; not in a half-dark parking lot in the dim light between two cars anyway… Yet, there was a temerity to the kiss that excited a part inside of her she hadn't even known existed.

"Get in the car," Jack finally rasped, and she froze against him.

"Your car?"

"You see any other car we would have access to?" He kept his voice down, and yet, even in the dim shadowy light, Sam picked up on the wry undertone. She stifled a little smile.

"No Sir… but what about mine?"

He hushed her with his fingers against her lips. "It's not a good idea for your car to be parked in front of my house at this time of night… don't ya think?"

She stared up into his eyes dumbfounded and couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about that. When she had previously visited him at his house, it had been in the early evening of afternoon… or he had picked her up to get her. However, at this time of night it would be entirely inappropriate. And if it became a pattern that her car was always standing in front of his house on Fridays…

Nobody at base was suspecting anything, but if the suspicion ever arose, it was better if they didn't offer any traceable evidence for an investigation to be based upon.

"I will take you home later on…" he said gentler, and opened the door for her. "Or are you getting cold feet?"

She chuckled as if to make clear how ridiculous that idea was, and slid into the passenger seat of his truck. With a smirk, Jack closed the door and walked around the car to get in at the driver's side.

After he had taken his seat, he emptied out his pockets and leaned over. Sam felt herself quiver when his hand brushed her thigh through the clothing, and groaned when he put some of his stuff back into the compartment box with his body close to her.

He did it on purpose – there was no doubt about that in her mind.

"So… how far are you willing to take this?" he asked as he leaned back, his eyes giving her a sideway glance. Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Sir?"

"You comfortable yet to get into a bit more serious play?"

She nodded. "I think so, Sir… I still have my safe word."

"That you do…" he nodded and smiled at her. He rummaged some more through the compartment box and finally leaned back. His hand brushed her arm tenderly. "C'mere…" With that, he pulled her into a warm kiss. She smiled against his mouth and opened her lips willingly to him.

Damn he tasted good… like beer, and steak, and him… and it really shouldn't turn her on this much.

She separated from his mouth with a gasp when she felt cold metal click shut, first around first her one wrist, and then, as she looked down, around her other.

Handcuffs!

A thrill went through her. Wide-eyed, she lifted her head.

"Real ones…" Jack said wryly with an impish sparkle in his eyes. "So don't mess around with them."

"You better still have the key."

"Excuse me?" He straightened out and gave her his best command look. She cleared her throat and slipped into her role instantly.

"Sorry, Sir… that was out of line." Of course, he would still have the key! He wasn't an idiot, and after the precaution that he had gone through just now with their cars, she was positive that he would make damn sure they wouldn't have to call 911 for firefighters to cut her out of her handcuffs.

"Yeah, you bet." He turned around in his seat with a smirk, and started the ignition. Sam shifted in her seat, the chain that connected the two cuffs rattling against her jeans as she moved her wrists to lie in her lap.

The drive to his house took a perceived eternity. Neither of them said a word until the car moved up the driveway to his house. Once Jack had parked and turned the engine off, he got out of his truck and walked around the car to her side to open the door.

He steadied her when Sam moved to get out. Her tripping and falling out of his car would be the worst possible outcome of this otherwise very hot scenario.

"Thank you…" Her voice was breathy against his chin, and his palm touched her forearm in a tender caress before it grabbed the chain of her handcuffs. Sam gasped in excitement when he started pulling her with him.

"This okay for you?" he asked, worried for a moment that he may be taking things too far.

"Yes, Sir… absolutely."

When they were both standing in the hallway of his house, Jack shut the door with a little click and turned around to look at the woman standing handcuffed and with a submissive expression on her face in front of him.

She was stunning… he couldn't think of a more fitting term as he observed her, her head slightly lowered with the short strands of her hair falling wild and ruffled around her head, her hands shackled together while the blouse that she was wearing revealed parts of her shoulder as it had fallen loose during her walking.

_**[CENSORED FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT! You can read the full version of this chapter on my website (the link to which is in my profile! Just click on my author name.). Thank you for reading and sorry for the hassle! I don't make the rules.]**_

_**If you go to read on my website, please be aware that it contains explicit scenes!**_

"You put in a lot of effort today…" He commended her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Good behavior should be rewarded. So I'll grant you one of your fantasies next Friday."

With a little smile, she turned around in his arms. "Thank you, Sir…"

"Anything come to mind?" he asked, and her smile faded. He wanted an answer? Now? Her body tensed up.

"I…" She cleared her throat. There was one that came to mind, but she couldn't possibly tell him…

"Write it down," Jack said, realizing instantly what the problem was. "I'll read it when you're gone… better?"

She winced. "A little… not much…"

Her reaction made him chuckle. "After everything we've done, you shy out of telling me one of your fantasies?" he teased her.

He had a point, she had to give him that. "I will write it down, but you don't have to do it if you think it's too weird…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Now I'm seriously intrigued."

He loosened himself from her and pulled his pants on. Then he left his bedroom to go get a piece of paper and a pen for her, and give her a bit of privacy. When she entered his kitchen a few minutes later, he handed her a glass of water with a gentle smile.

"I'll get dressed, and then I'll take you home." He waved towards a pen and a piece of paper on the kitchen table. "Don't be shy about this, okay? This is your reward… and whatever it is, just tell me."

"I will…" she said with a weak smile, and looked after him as he left the room. Then her eyes fell on the blank piece of paper.

Would he think differently of her if she wrote down what she really wanted? Would he treat her differently at work? They were walking a fine line, and she didn't want to blur that line even more… on the other hand, wasn't this what they were doing this for? Fulfilling fantasies?

Taking all her courage, she bent down and began to write…

_**Next story will follow soon...**_

_Alright… there it is. The next chapter is a pretty sensitive one and I am really, REALLY concerned to post it, because I know lots of people feel very strongly about where this is going. But then again many people feel strongly about Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in any kind of personal setting – let alone sex – so… I guess all I can do is shrug and move on. :P_

_As always I tried to keep this part ("Release") realistic, and also subtly address the fact that they are playing a game that either of them can end at any moment – which should be the basis of every healthy D/s or BDSM relationship. It was hard to find a middle line here between keeping up the illusion that Jack is entirely controlling her, and showing that this is not the case and that, in fact, Sam has just as much control. So, hope you liked it!_

**_And REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!_**

**mmkbrook****:** I think you are right. It is somewhat sadistic… I know there are some guys out there though who find it a real turn-on if the woman starts begging for it – so the main aim was to get Sam to that point. Why? Because she is that tough soldier (who had his ass with that feminist speech when they first met) so I think in a way he has always wanted to respond to that challenge. :P

And while Jack shows a certain sense of sadism here, Sam also shows the masochism in a way to put up with it. She doesn't have to go through with it. As she said, she could just go home and take care of the problem herself. ;) However, she does get a thrill out of Jack's control… and I think this chapter shows her that it was worth it.

I was thinking about writing more about the two weeks in between, but I didn't really want to blur the lines so much. I mean, they both agreed to keep this entirely out of work – so both of them would act professional. Except for the little taunting that Jack does at the beginning of this chapter. ;)

And yes, I do want them to be together so, so, soooo badly. So I cannot just write a freaking 'just sex, no emotions' story. ;) They have somehow become my OTP (one true pairing) because, even though it doesn't end in marriage and kids, they love each other. In a way, Sam is a woman who doesn't want all that – she is career driven, and she doesn't want the nice little house and dog, and kids and family. And yet, she has found the man who accepts all that and loves her nonetheless with all his heart.

**ALIMOO1971**: Handcuffs, huh? Nice hunch, just that it wasn't Sam who used them on Jack! :D I will keep that in mind for future One-Shots in this series though. Maybe… once another reward is due, he will let her handcuff him... we shall see. :D

**Yol****:** Thank you for the compliment! :) Yeah, I have a fondness of Jack's dark, dominant side – even on the show. And yes, they will both be fulfilled… and now it's kinda Sam's fantasy deal, so he isn't just using her to get what he wants – mostly. :P The next chapter will be a bit more extreme – however, I read once that the majority of women has that sexual fantasy so I am hopeful that it won't be too badly received. The last story will then be more of a conclusion to tie it into a more exclusive, binding agreement. ;)

However, I will ocaasionally post random Add-Ons to this story. Loose One-shots that will only be published on my website, so keep an eye out if you're interested. ;)

**fanka77****:** Wow, thank you! Tension was what I was going for, but I wasn't really sure I succeeded. As a matter of fact, MORE TENSION was the target of this chapter – especially the end, which hints towards their little affair being more than just an innocent exploration. ;)

**dpdp****:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D

_**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading!**_


	7. Fantasy

_Big thanks to Channach and Raven Clark for betaing and editing this story with me!_

**Fantasy**

"_Wear your spare dress uniform…" _That was all that the note said when she had found it on the keyboard in her office. It was all that was necessary.

He was going to do it. Excitement had shot through her and almost made her dizzy. He had promised to let her know his decision during the week after he had read her fantasy in the note.

And he had done so.

On Monday morning when she had arrived on base, she found his note on her keyboard. She had been drawn between a giddy enthusiasm and stomach-clenching concern. How on Earth were they supposed to do this? Should they slowly ease into it or dive right in?

He hadn't given her any clue as to where he wanted her to go, so on Friday evening, she took a cab to his house. That was their usual meeting point unless agreed otherwise.

On her way to his house she fidgeted in the back of the cab. Tonight held the potential of going horribly wrong, if only because she wasn't sure her fantasy would measure up to reality. They were pushing boundaries, and it could easily backfire.

As soon as she paid the driver and walked towards his house, a surge of happiness bolted through her. Tonight she would be allowed to touch him again. God, how often she'd fantasized about touching him at work recently. She studied him from the corners of her eyes in a briefing or general meeting usually when she thought he wasn't looking. He always emanated a certain magnetizing aura that drew her in, and she had always considered him handsome – but not once before had she longed to touch him as she did now. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up an indifferent façade at work.

That could easily become a problem, one she hadn't figured out how to fix. Even the most subtle changes in her behavior might provide enough of a clue for colleagues and superiors to draw the right conclusions about their 'affair'. Repeated hidden glances, little smiles, and wanting to be near him. She had to be very careful…

She rang the doorbell and as he opened the door her breath caught in her throat. He wore his full dress uniform, a uniform he hated, but that made him look like a poster boy for the Air Force – attractive, powerful, uncompromising. She swallowed.

"Sir?"

"Carter." He opened the door further to let her inside. "Come in."

Carter? That was odd. Usually he used her first name on Fridays. Why did he sound so serious?

"Yes, Sir." She closed the door as he strolled along the corridor and down the stairs into his living room. She followed him.

"Sit down." Still that serious undertone.

She raised her eyebrows and studied him. "Is there something wrong?"

Had somebody found out about them and reported their illicit behavior? Her stomach clenched.

"I wanna talk to you about what we're gonna do today." His voice sounded calm, and she sank down into the cushions of the couch.

"Okay…" She wasn't sure what to expect. What was there to talk about?

"I just wanna make sure we are both clear about what'll happen." He held her gaze. "None of this is binding. If you're not okay with something, tell me – or feel free to stop me at any point."

"I will." She nodded. "Isn't that what my safe word is for?"

"Yeah." His gaze penetrated hers for a long moment. "You sure you wanna do this? This is a bit more realistic than what we usually do."

Right. Her fantasy wasn't exactly child's play. "Is it all right, Sir?"

He cleared his throat. "I didn't expect something like that, but I can definitely get into it." His gaze intensified.

"Okay." She rubbed her palms on her skirt. Maybe he was just doing this for her sake, he didn't really want to do it. "You don't have to. I mean, if it's too strange we can just forget…"

"Sam." He drawled her name. "This is pushing some boundaries, so as your commanding officer I shouldn't tell you even if I'd fantasized about this before. It'd be crossing a line if I did."

"Oh…" Her eyes widened as the implication of his words sank in. He had the same fantasy! "I understand, Sir." The corners of her mouth twitched in a shaky smile.

"So." Jack cleared his throat again. "How rough do you want me to be?"

_**[CENSORED FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT! You can read the full version of this chapter on my website (the link to which is in my profile! Just click on my author name.). Thank you for reading and sorry for the hassle! I don't make the rules.]**_

_**If you go to read on my website, please be aware that this story contains explicit sex scenes, BDSM, non-con-roleplay (rape-roleplay) and rough sex. It's all consensual (there's no doubt about that at any point), but I was advised to put a trigger warning out. **_

_**So if you don't like reading these kinds of stories, please just don't read on.**_


	8. Reality

A/N: Huge thanks to **Channach** and **Raven Clark** for beta-reading this story for me.

**Reality**

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for a leave of absence."

Jack glanced up from the piece of paper he doodled on and looked across the briefing table at the woman sitting opposite him. That was odd. Carter never asked for leave of absence. If their superiors forced her to take it, she still stayed on base. Hell, the woman had a problem going home at the end of a regular workday.

Her gaze remained on General Hammond at the head of the table. After a moment of obvious contemplation, the general nodded.

"Of course, major. You are way overdue for personal leave anyway. I'm sure we can do without you for a few days."

"Actually, sir." Sam visibly swallowed. Jack studied her, his doodles forgotten. Something was off. Carter wasn't even looking at him. And why the hell did she go over his head without telling him she wanted to take some leave first? "I was thinking along the lines of one, maybe two weeks."

Weeks?

"I see." The general furrowed his brows. "Is there a specific reason?"

"No, Sir. I have some private business to take care of." It was enough to satisfy the general, yet vague enough to leave the actual reason unanswered. Not nearly enough to satisfy Jack.

"Alright. I think we can do without you for a couple of weeks. Can't we, Colonel?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and turned his head toward Hammond. "We'll manage, sir."

"Then that's settled. I'll put SG-1 on inactive duty. SG-3 can take over your mission to P28-3X1 tomorrow. If any of you have private business to take care of, now would be a good time. Dismissed, people."

Jack remained seating as Daniel and Teal'c stood up. He studied Carter as she packed up her files. Not one look at him—not so much as a glance. Yeah, red flags all over the place. That wasn't good.

She hadn't looked at him during the entire briefing. Matter of fact, she had avoided his company since this morning. Her greeting had been cold and distant.

His heart sped up. He'd messed up somehow, he knew it. He'd known it the moment he found her scribbled note in the kitchen. Crap.

He scrutinized her pale face now as she packed up her things. Dark circles lined her eyes. She looked exhausted, like she needed a break. What the hell was going on?

Carter got up and he followed suit. He ripped the piece of paper from the notepad—his doodles didn't leave a good impression for a superior officer during meetings. Then again, who listened to Daniel's fifteen-minute lectures without being bored anyway? Except maybe Carter.

She had to have seen him stand up because within a couple of seconds she was out the door. He rushed after her, only to run into Daniel.

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack's gaze remained on her retreating back as she left. _As always, impeccable timing, Danny-boy._

"I wanted to talk to you about at least considering one more mission to P4X—"

"Not my decision, Daniel." He focused on the archeologist, exasperated. "You heard Hammond. It's off the table."

"Yes, but if you went back in there and talked to him—"

"To tell him what? That some piece of ancient junk is worth ending up with a staff blast wound in our backs? Not gonna happen." Something about the way Daniel folded his arms and scrutinized him rubbed him the wrong way. Especially this morning.

"Jack."

He respected the archeologist—well, he tolerated him, most of the time—but sometimes Daniel didn't know when to let things go. With a shake of his head walked away, sticking his hands in his pockets. "SG-1 is on passive duty anyway until Carter's back. So why don't you…y'know…relax. Take it easy."

"Yeah, by the way, have you noticed something odd about her behavior? Did you two have a fight?"

Jack clenched his jaw. Great. Even Daniel had noticed her behavior was odd. It hadn't just been him. This was getting seriously out of hand. If others picked up on the vibes, he and Carter needed to fix it as fast as possible—whatever it was that was wrong.

He walked to the elevator and pushed the button, his hand scraping through his hair impatiently. When he reached Carter's lab, she wasn't there. Felger was. Another one of those annoying scientists he really didn't wanna see right now.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Felger straightened and attempted a pitiful salute, during which he almost stumbled over a box of books lying on the floor near the wall. "I… I wasn't expecting, I mean—"

"Where's Carter?"

"Um—she—um—left. Something about vacation? So for the next two weeks, I'll fulfill your every need."

Very. Disturbing. Image. A sardonic smirk crossed his face. "Yeah, doubt that. So, Carter left? We just ended a briefing five minutes ago."

"She said she was going to leave right after, colonel, Sir."

Crap. Shoulda seen that one coming. She was definitely avoiding him.

* * *

><p><em>Beep—beep—beep—<em>

Sam sighed and leaned over to look at the display of her cell phone.

_1 missed call, 1 new voicemail._

She didn't have to check to know who it was from. Ever since she had left the SGC on Monday, Jack had tried to get in contact with her. Maybe just leaving like that was a bad idea. She should have come up with some fake reason and told him about it.

_1 new voicemail._

Her thumb hovered over the call button for a second before she put the phone aside. She needed to hear his voice. Exactly why she shouldn't. Not even on her mailbox. The entire point of taking a break was to get back on track and gain some distance.

She dropped the book she was reading—some kind of weird new quantum physics theory she couldn't really get into—and slid out from under the woolen blanket. She itched to get out of the house. She needed coffee and beer anyway. A quick run to the store would provide her with just enough distraction to forget the message waiting on her phone.

She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her keys from the shelf. Warm as it had been recently, she didn't need a jacket. A little fresh air would help her clear her mind.

She pulled the door open—

—and ran into Jack O'Neill's hard frame, his arm reaching for her doorbell. His hands flew to her waist preventing her from stumbling.

She froze, blood rushing in her ears as she stared into his dark eyes. "S—sir."

"Hi."

Dark, intense eyes. A lopsided smirk. His warm palms sent pleasant shivers through her. Her eyes dropped from his face to her neighbor watering his plants on the other side of her fence. The man stared at them with obvious curiosity. She cleared her throat and stepped out of Jack's embrace.

"What are you—?"

"I called you a coupla times." He held up his phone.

"I wasn't home."

"I called your cell—five minutes ago."

Damn. Heat flooded her cheeks. Yeah, that was lame. She struggled for a believable reason, but failed. Her feet shifted back and she put her hand on the door.

"Can we not do this now?"

His gaze pierced hers. "Do what?"

What were the chances of him leaving if she just shut the door in his face? Granted it wasn't sound conflict-solving strategy, but what else was there to do? Him showing up at her door was surprising enough. His usual pattern was to avoid any uncomfortable conversation.

He had to have read her intentions on her face, or maybe he just knew her too well. His palm touched the door, not hard enough to force it open, but the gesture was enough to make her falter.

"Don't do that, Sam."

She closed her eyes. "Sir."

"We gotta talk about what happened."

"No, we really don't." Trying to shut the door would be futile. Not that he would force his way into her house, but his presence here showed his awareness something was wrong. How foolish of her to believe by distancing herself for a few weeks the problem would go away.

"Sam." Her eyes shot up to his when he drawled her name in a way that reminded her all too much of their Friday nights. "Whatever it was that I—" He scraped his hand through his hair, visibly struggling for words. "If I took things too far or hurt you, I'm sorry."

A lump formed in her throat. Never before had she seen Jack O'Neill so miserable. She had expected him to try and convince her to think over her 'break up', but she should have known better. He wouldn't do that. Their deal was if she wanted out, all she had to do was make use of her safe word. He was a man who stood by his word. All the more reason to love him. Damn.

"Sir—" Her voice trembled and she swallowed hard. She couldn't let him leave believing that he had done something wrong. Not when it was all her fault.

She closed her eyes and blew out a short breath. Why had this become so complicated? He deserved an answer. "You didn't do anything wrong and you didn't hurt me. It's me—all of it. I…" Her gaze locked with his. "I took things too far. I just need a few days, a couple of weeks maybe, to clear my head."

Hopefully, this would provide him with enough of an explanation. She raised her eyebrows when incredulity reflected on his face.

"Wait a minute, is this because you said you love me?" She remained quiet as he scrutinized her. "Oh fer crying out loud, Carter."

His tone made her snap to attention mentally and she gazed at him wide-eyed.

"You think we would've done any of this, if it was any other way?"

"What?" What was he trying to say? Sam stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

"This isn't the right place to talk about that, considering the audience." He motioned his head, indicating her neighbor.

Baffled, she opened the door wider and stepped back. It probably wasn't the smartest idea she'd had in while, but he was right. They had to talk about it before everything fell apart. And they had to do it without nosy neighbors watching them. Their working relationship and their careers depended on it.

Hugging herself, she walked back into her living room and the adjoining kitchen area. She didn't have to turn around to know he was following her. There was something about his presence she couldn't ignore. Not in the field, not on base, and not here in her own house.

"You want coffee?" It would give her something to do without having to look at him.

"No. I want you to look at me." He knew her too well.

With a sigh, she placed her palms on the counter. What a fool she'd been thinking she could play it cool, as though nothing happened.

"Sam."

She turned around. This wasn't going to be easy while she was looking at him. Her gaze fixated on him. She'd intended a glare, but it wilted; all she wanted was to feel him close, kiss him, taste his skin.

_Damn, what is wrong with you?_ Since when had it become so difficult for her to remain focused when talking to a man?

"Nothing changed." His gaze intensified.

She blew out another nervous breath and shook her head. "Everything's changed." She swallowed hard, her fingers gripping the edge of the counter behind her. "This has nothing to do with you."

"No, I get that. You think you messed up." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around her living room. Sam observed him. What did he expect of her?

"Listen, Carter. I'm not asking you to change your mind about our…" He cleared his throat. "…about Friday nights. We're good. So don't throw away your career over it."

"I won't." She rubbed her arms. "I'll be fine. I just need a vacation, and afterwards it will be just as it was."

"As it was." His eyes narrowed. The repetition of her words came over as almost sarcastic and she looked at him startled.

"Yes, sir. Before we started, you know."

"Nothing's different now."

Okay, this was ridiculous. Somehow, they were going in circles.

"Why do you need a break?"

"What?"

"Not that hard a question."

Anger flared up inside her. For somebody who claimed not to want to convince her to change her mind, he was being awfully persistent. "I don't have to justify my vacation plans to you." Wow, that came over much snippier than intended.

His eyes flashed. "Excuse me?"

Why couldn't he just leave? She shouldn't have let him in. Her gaze snapped up to his and she clenched her teeth.

"Daniel's been bugging me about what's wrong with you for the past two days. He is convinced we had a fight."

"What?" Realization dawned on her. Damn, had it been that obvious? "Oh God." She closed her eyes and her body slumped. How had this happened? How had their game turned into something that made her feel like she was losing something vital to her being? The lump in her throat returned and her breathing shook as she looked at him.

He had to see the devastation in her eyes, because his gaze softened. "Sam. Tell me what freaked you out."

"What freaked me out is what I said Friday night." She glared at him. "We agreed this would be just about, you know, sex."

"We did." He nodded.

"And I took it further."

"So did I." He held her gaze intently.

"You never—"

"Two weeks ago, I asked you to call me Jack during our game."

He had. But it had been so natural given what they were doing. Besides… "That's different."

"The reason behind it wasn't."

Her jaw dropped.

"I love you. You love me. That hasn't changed since we established it three years ago." Jack averted his gaze. "Listen, I'm not expecting anything of you. You want it to end, so we go back to the way it was before. Simple as that. Don't ruin your career over it." He turned around and crossed the room to leave.

How could he…? How had…? Wait, had he just told her he loved her? A thrill ran through her and her stomach flip-flopped. "You accept it? Just like that?"

He stopped with a sigh, hands buried in the pocket of his jeans as he turned to her. "Carter." He drawled her name in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "It's kinda hard to trust someone as much as we've trusted each other in this if you don't love them. I thought that was self-evident."

"Oh." Um what?

Jack studied her face. Something on it must have told him she was completely lost. "You could have my ass for what we did last Friday. Sexual harassment, Coercion, Rape, Fraternization, Conduct Unbecoming and God knows how many other rules we broke. You tell me."

"What we did was consensual." She pushed herself away from the counter to walk towards him.

"It was." He nodded. "My point is, you think I'd risk my career for some sexual kink I could easily satisfy with a random acquaintance from a BDSM club?"

Her brain turned to mush as the implication of his words sank in.

"I wanted it to be you." He turned looking at the door awkwardly. "Anyway, I don't expect anything now, so..." He waved at the door. "I should go."

She started after him. "Wait."

He stopped again, eyebrows raised at her. She held his gaze, insecurity sweeping her off her feet. Damn, she sucked at this.

"Don't go." She pressed her lips together, struggling for words. "I—"

He turned to face her.

She swallowed hard, her palms rubbing against her jeans. "What if I didn't want just Fridays?"

His lips pulled into a lopsided little smile. "Saturdays too, then?"

The tension inside her evaporated on a soft little laugh. "Yeah… And maybe every other Sunday… when we're not off world."

He closed the distance between them, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "What about the evenings during the week?"

"Well, I don't wanna seem greedy, you know."

"That sounds like we'd have to re-negotiate our original deal."

"Probably." She flashed him a teasing smile and stepped back as he stalked toward her. "Do we keep game night on Fridays?"

"By all means. Unless you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to." Sam's fingers reached up to brush along his sides and up his back. "And the rest of the days we could just, you know, hang out."

"Go fishing."

She gave a breathless laugh. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip. "I'd like that... Jack."

"Wow." She felt him smirk against her lips, and leaned back to study him. "I thought I'd never get you to go fishing with me." His fingers played at the side of her waist, and his lazy caresses moved under her shirt.

Her breath hitched as his fingers made contact with her naked skin.

"I know it's not Friday. Or Saturday. Or Sunday." He smiled against her cheek and his words washed like warm caresses down the side of her neck.

"It isn't." She hissed in air when his tongue flicked the spot right under her ear.

"We might wanna seal our new deal though." His mouth moved back hers, and she opened for him with a gasp. His hand moved down to rest on her firm behind, applying gentle pressure to let her feel the growing bulge in his pants.

"Bedroom." Her fingers clasped his wrist, before she turned them both and began pulling him with her.

_**[CENSORED FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! You can read the full version of this chapter on my website (the link to which is in my profile! Just click on my author name.). Thank you for reading and sorry for the hassle. I don't make the rules.]**_

"Damn, we're good together." Jack nipped her ear tenderly.

Sam closed her eyes on a breathless giggle. "You had doubts?"

"Hell, no. Just thought it was the right moment to point it out."

She laughed again. He pulled out of her and rolled over to lie on his back next to her. They both stared at the ceiling for a few seconds as Sam tried to regain her ability to think.

"So." Jack finally shifted to his side and looked at her. "How do you wanna do this?"

Sam turned her head. "What?"

"This. Us and work." He shrugged. "We should probably come up with a strategy."

"I can ask for reassignment to another SG-team."

He shook his head. "Won't work. You'd still be under my command. You know, same base and all that baloney."

"True." He was right, this was tricky. But then again she had known it would be difficult from the start. Maybe it was time for plan B. "The Air Force always wanted me to be more engaged with the sciences. Maybe I should ask for reassignment to the science department. I'd still be on the same base but in another line of work where you'd have no authority."

"No." He shook his head. "Science is a dead end career-wise. I'm not gonna let you sacrifice all you worked for. I'll resign."

"What? No, Jack."

"Carter." There it was, his command tone. She closed her mouth and looked at him. "I wanted to resign six years ago. I've played with the idea a coupla times since. Don't get me wrong, I love the job, going through the gate, the team and all that. But I don't need it to be happy."

She couldn't let him do that. Here he was worrying about her career, but what about his own?

Jack's gaze softened. "It's fine. I never aspired to make it higher than colonel. I achieved all that I wanted. Any position higher than this comes with lots of paperwork, politics, diplomacy—oh, and did I mention more paperwork? You know how I feel about bureaucracy."

She did. Damn, he didn't even read his memos. Yeah, she couldn't imagine him taking a desk job. Her fingers brushed his cheek and she sighed. "You're good as the leader of SG-1." Did that sound a bit too infatuated? Who cared.

"Yeah well, I can be replaced. It might be time I opened up the spot for somebody equally qualified. You're overdue for a promotion, Carter."

"No."

"No?" His brows shot up. "You don't wanna be promoted?"

"No, I do. It's just—" She shook her head. "We shouldn't talk about my promotion while we're lying in bed together. Naked."

"Right." He smirked. "It's not Friday yet."

She smacked his chest. "Jack, we're breaking the rules enough as it is without you suggesting that you'll promote me right after I f—" Her cheeks grew warm.

He raised his eyebrows, looking uncharacteristically interested all of a sudden. His low voice teased her. "Right after you fucked me?" His lips brushed the side of her neck. "It's hot when you put it that way."

"Jack, I'm serious."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "So am I. It's hot."

"I don't want you to advance my career when we're—um—doing this."

"Fer crying out loud." His palm grazed the side of her waist. "Did you think I'd go and convince Hammond to promote you? You should know me better than that."

"But you said—"

"What I implied was, if I resigned, you'd be next in line to get the spot on SG-1. The only reason you haven't been promoted yet is that there are no open spots for a colonel. Which would change if I left."

Of course. She should have known that he wouldn't directly advance her career. Still. "I don't think you should resign just for this."

"If by this, you mean us sleeping together, I think it's a little more than that. Right?"

"Right." She held his gaze. She couldn't let him give up his career for her. If he became bored or dissatisfied, he would blame her for it, and it might become a strain on their relationship. "I won't accept you sacrificing your life for me."

"Sam." He drawled her name, his tone sounding as though she had just said the most ridiculous thing. "It's my work, not my life. My life consists of fishing at my cabin, with a cold beer. An episode of Simpsons at the end of the day. And ideally, a hot blonde by my side." He gave a charming smile. "I'm not that complex. I'm a simple guy. And work is really just that for me, work."

"You wouldn't regret giving up your career?"

"I've done it before."

He had. But… "You came back."

"Because of Daniel," he said.

"You never left again."

"Yeah, well, all this getting called back into active duty got tiresome."

She cocked her head in mock-annoyance at his wry tone. How could he not take this seriously? While part of her rejoiced at the idea the solution to their problem might be that simple, the thought of never going through the Stargate again with him felt like a heavy weight on her chest.

Up to now, they had experienced everything together. They walked through the gate together on a daily basis. They knew they could rely on each other. At the end of the day, they could sit in the commissary together, eat blue jello and cake, and have a good laugh about the day's events.

She wasn't willing to give that up. Especially because him resigning meant she would be bound by her non-disclosure agreement. Even with him. No more discussing missions or proceedings. She wouldn't even be able to ask his advice. So what were her choices? Leave everything the way it was? Not a bad idea.

"You know, maybe you were right in what you said earlier. Nothing's changed."

He gave her a confused look.

"Well, technically we've been in a relationship for seven weeks. As you said, we've been in love with each other a lot longer. What's so different now? I think we've proven over the past years that we can separate work and our relationship. We did the past seven weeks."

His palm stilled on her waist. "Problem is, if the Air Force finds out, they won't care."

"We'll be careful." She smiled, trying to encourage him. "We've managed until now."

"Up until now it was just Fridays. We'd have to be in constant hiding."

"We'd have to anyway." She shrugged. "Even if you retired, it wouldn't be a good idea to let the Air Force know we're together."

"True." He tilted his head.

"It's your choice. We could just keep your retirement in mind as plan B."

"Plan B won't work out if we get busted."

He had a point, but then again it was a little late to worry about that, wasn't it? She lifted her leg over his hip to pull him close. "We'll keep work and private life separate and take precautions. You know, only meet at your place or mine. Take cabs. Just for another few years."

Jack looked at the ceiling thinking for a moment. After seven years of waiting, there had to be a way for them to make this work without sacrificing their careers. What she proposed wasn't perfect, and it walked a fine line.

But it was simple. He liked simple. And they had certainly proven during the past weeks that they were able to do what she suggested.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded. "At the first sign of trouble, I'll resign, though."

She beamed at him. Oh yeah, she'd be worth resigning for. Definitely. He indulged her in a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses.

A low vibrating sound made him pull back and look at her in confusion.

"Cell phone." She winced. "I put it on silent, cause I didn't—" She blushed. He considered taunting her, but chuckled.

"Oh drop the act, Carter. I know you were trying to ignore my calls."

"Sorry." Her apologetic smile warmed his heart. "I promise I won't do that from now on. Give me a sec."

She lifted herself up and reached into the back pocket of her jeans on the floor. She gave him a sidelong glance. "It's Daniel." She flipped the phone open. "Yes?"

Jack watched as she sat up abruptly and looked around.

"Now?"

His eyebrows shot up.

"With Teal'c?"

Okay, that was definitely his signal. He got up and started collecting his clothes from the floor as quietly as possible.

"Um, no. Star Wars is fine."

Oh, fer crying out loud. Annoyance surged through him, and he looked up at her. She shrugged with a wince. Sometimes, he wanted to wring Daniel's neck.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to. I'm fine, and I'm coming back to work on Monday."

Jack pulled the shirt over his head.

"No, I just needed a timeout. I was burnt out on all the missions and the work in my lab….. yeah, just working on my bike for a while."

Wait, what? Bike? Seriously? His head shot up to study her as images of Carter in leather and lace flooded his mind. Interesting turn of events. They should include that in their Friday night activities. He gave her a dirty grin. She cocked her head with a mock-annoyed expression, and threw her shirt at his face. He caught it and she tried to stifle a little chuckle.

"Yeah." Still the hint of a chuckle in her voice. He loved this woman. "It's ready for me to take a ride as soon as the weather warms up."

Hell, she could take a ride any time she wanted as far as he was concerned.

"No, I don't know where Colonel O'Neill is. If you want, I can call him."

He winced and pulled on his pants.

"Give me about half an hour to clean up my lot, okay? …Okay… see you soon." She hung up and lifted her head to look at him. "Daniel and Teal'c are on their way here for a movie night. Teal'c's bringing donuts. Apparently I looked so miserable they wanna cheer me up."

"Told ya." Jack growled. "Gotta give em that, their sense of timing is impeccable."

Sam jumped up from the bed. "I have to take a shower. And you have to leave. You can pretend that I called you, and then come back in an hour or so. Oh, and bring pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Sex during the day makes me hungry, and since you're out anyway?"

He grinned against her lips. "Pizza it is. Any preferences?"

"Just cheese… get whatever you like."

He stole another quick kiss from her, before he remembered the pressing time schedule. He walked out of her bedroom as she pulled her shirt over her head.

He had almost reached her front door when she grabbed his wrist from behind. Jack turned and was surprised when she pulled him back against her.

"Sir." He groaned. Yeah, he'd have a problem remaining focused whenever she used his rank from now on. "Do we have a date tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah sure, ya betcha." He smirked and leaned in to give her ear a sharp nip. "I'm gonna wanna see you in leather and lace."

"I don't have any—"

"That's an order." Satisfaction spread through him when her breath hitched. She almost snapped to attention. "You have all day for shopping tomorrow. Personal day off, remember? Leather and lace, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She gave him that bright beautiful smile of hers that had made him fall for her in the first place.

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be back in an hour."

With those words, he left the house.

* * *

><p>Teal'c watched as the archeologist next to him ended the call. He had heard most of the conversation.<p>

"Should you not have told MajorCarter that we are in front of her house already, DanielJackson?"

"No, no I really don't think so."

Teal'c tilted his head in acceptance, one of his eyebrows cocked up. Tau'ri. Sometimes they didn't make sense. He had long come to accept that fact and stopped asking questions.

Only moments later, O'Neill hurriedly left MajorCarter's house to get in a car that Teal'c now recognized as his.

Daniel looked at him. "I really think we should give it a moment so that we won't barge in on something that either of us might be forced to report in the future."

Understanding began to dawn on Teal'c. O'Neill's presence here, and his hurried departure left little room for interpretation.

"Indeed." He gave a stoic nod and leaned back in his seat. He had never understood the Tau'ri rules and regulations that prevented O'Neill and MajorCarter from giving in to their romantic feelings for each other. They were both formidable warriors who had served their world on countless occasions. If they lived on Chulak they would have long earned the right to take each other as mates.

With a blank expression, he opened the big white box he was holding and held it over to DanielJackson.

The archeologist looked down with raised eyebrows, then shook his head. "Um, no thanks."

Teal'c placed the box back on his thighs and took out one of the donuts, before he studied the contents. Half an hour was a long time.

"We might be in need of another box of donuts, DanielJackson."

**The End**

_**This story will be continued in the "Leather and Lace" series**__, which will only be available on my personal website due to its explicit content. You can __**subscribe to posts on my homepage**__ if you're interested in receiving those updates._

_Also I realized, I forgot review response time last time. Sorry for that. I'll answer all reviews for chapter 6 and 7 here now. _

**_REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:_**

_**Sequinn**__**:**__ Here you go, last chapter for this story. :D Thanks for reading!_

_**ALIMOO1971**__**:**__ Sorry for not replying. You saw what Sam's fantasy was about, so I hope you enjoyed it. _

_**louisa78**__**: **__I haven't read "Fifty Shades of Grey" yet, just the first 10 pages. I couldn't get into it, mostly because of the first person narrator (the infamous I, which worked great in The Hunger Games and Divergent. Not so much in erotic fiction for me. ;) ). I have heard truly horrible things about it though._

_Mostly about the relationship the two characters in the book have, and how abusive Christian Grey is. A friend of mine told me about some of the scenes, and if it's true, the emotional abuse was a bit disturbing. I definitely don't want to go along those lines with this story. _

_I also wanted to portray a somewhat healthy D/s relationship where it all is a game they're both supposed to enjoy. Jack respects Sam's limits—and if in future stories they break through one of her limits, it is always Sam who initiates it and signals Jack he can go along. There'll be nothing along the lines of "If you trust me, you'll do this" or worse "Don't you love me? Then why won't you let me do this?" _

_They are equal. The whole dominance/submission thing is only a fantasy, an illusion they both get off on. And it only works because at any moment either of them can stop the game should they feel the need to for some reason. That wouldn't end their relationship. _

_And yes, I love exploring Jack's dark side. If you love Jack's dark side just as much, you should read the first part of "Leather and Lace" which I've written already. That series is set out to be a lot darker—not where consent is concerned. But it involves a lot of Jack's darker sides. Sam just loves to play with fire I guess. ;) As she said in season 1, she always had a thing for the lunatic fringe. :P_

_**fanka77**__**:**__ Holy Hannah is hopefully a good thing. :P_

_**mmkbrook**__**:**__ Neither Sam nor Jack was in it just for sex—as this last chapter should have shown. However, Sam was the one overthinking the situation. It was never a question for Jack whether he loves her, or she loves him. He just took it for granted. _

_Sam on the other hand didn't, because it wasn't explicitly said. So she thought she was breaking the rule when she said it. _

_To me, Jack was always a lot more practical. He takes the situation as it comes. Same with feelings. So what, he loves Sam and she loves him. It's a bit of this typical male-female misunderstanding going on in there. Yes, I know, I was serving clichés but the idea behind it was to show Jack as a guy who doesn't need to hear (or say) "I love you" in order to believe it. Whereas Sam doesn't know that's the case yet—because Jack has never said it, except for at the za'tarc test—which was 3 years ago. ;)_

_**dpdp**__**:**__ Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :)_

_**TamaraJagellovsk**__**:**__ Hello, fellow German! :D I'm so glad you love it so much. You'll probably also like "Leather and Lace" on my website if you liked the "Fantasy" chapter so much. :) _

_**mishy-mo**__**:**__ Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :)_

**Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the story! **


	9. Leather & Lace Vol 2: Preview

A/N: Huge thanks to **Channach** and **Raven Clark** for beta-reading this story for me.

**Disobedience (Leather & Lace Series I )**

"So, you ever watched porn?"

Jack turned his head when Sam choked on the sip of coke she'd just taken from the bottle. "What?"

"You ever watched porn?"

Her face went scarlet and he turned his attention back on the street, his hands on the steering wheel.

"Sir?"

For someone so smart she was really slow on the uptake sometimes. "Not that hard a question."

"Just out of the blue."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Porn, Carter." Okay, this was getting frustrating. "Have you ever watched it?"

She cleared her throat. "Hasn't everyone?"

Yeah, he really had to learn to be precise in his questions. Damn, he always made that mistake with her. "Let me rephrase. Did it turn you on?"

She took another sip of coke, her fingers clenching the bottle a little too tight. She was definitely nervous.

"Sometimes. Depending of the scene I'm watching."

Okay. He could work with that. He reached over to brush her arm with his fingers. His hand squeezed hers to make up for his unintended gruffness. "That's reassuring."

She gave him a smile. "Why?"

Damn, she was beautiful tonight. Something about her hair was different. It looked even wilder than usual. And that dress…

She'd followed his order and gone shopping earlier. The dress she wore when she opened the door had left him speechless. Tight leather that wrapped her body like a second skin and ended on her upper thighs. Short, but not too short. A soft layer of black, semi-transparent lace accentuated her breasts and ended in long, equally transparent black sleeves.

Combined with her high heels, the woman was a lethal weapon on legs. And she was his. Nice!

Need jolted through him. He considered stopping the car at the side of the road and giving her a quick fuck right there in his passenger seat.

Yeah, he could already see Hammond's face when he learned that two of his flagship officers had been arrested for indecent exposure and public sex. Bad idea. Thrilling fantasy, though.

He focused his attention back on the road.

"You'll see. Tonight, we're gonna work on your obedience." He turned to her. "And don't ever worry. I won't put you on public display, no matter what I might say. I know it freaks you out."

Her smile shook. "Okay."

"I won't do it. Trust me."

"I do."

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her pulse point tenderly.

_**[CENSORED FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! Would you like to read more? You can read the full version of this chapter on my website (the link to which is in my profile! Just click on my author name.). Thank you for reading and sorry for the hassle. I don't make the rules.]**_

**The End**

_REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:_

_**fanka77:**__ Oh boy. I wonder if you still say that after reading this first story of "Leather and Lace". ;) I couldn't resist having Sam play with Jack's dark side a bit. Well… a lot. ;)_

_**ALIMOO1971:**__ Nah, Teal'c and Daniel are good friends. :D Teal'c as the alien doesn't understand military rules anyway. And Daniel… well, he understands them, but he doesn't agree with them. I'm thinking maybe I will bring it up on a mission or something. ;) Where Sam and Jack act all secretive and Daniel and Teal'c have their fun with them. :P_


End file.
